Guardaespaldas
by Sari Asakura
Summary: Ella vino desde el futuro para protegerlo, pero los sentimientos se interponen en el camino de ambos, pero sin saberlo, eso los ayudará y los perjudicará más de lo que creen.../UA/YohxAnna/sangre, violencia, con un poco d Lime... asi estoy d loca xDD
1. La Inquilina Inesperada:

fanfic inspirado en el videojuego "Perfect Dark", la canción "10th man down" de la banda Nightwish, todas las peliculas de "Terminator" y "Resident Evil", los anime "Full Metal Panic! fumoffu", "Excel Saga" y un poco de "Gantz" y del Fanfiction "Entre Azul Y Buenas Noches" de Katsumi Kurosawa (domo arigato gozaimasu Kurosawa-sensei n/n)... espero que les guste n_n

* * *

><p><strong>.:+Capitulo 1: La Inquilina Inesperada+:.<strong>

Estaba tan cansada de ese viaje, no era por lo largo que habia sido, sino por las energias que le hizo gastar, caminaba lentamente, la gente se le quedaba viendo, no por como caminaba, sino por la ropa que llevaba puesta. Era verano y ella llevaba puesto un traje de cuero negro, el cual cubría casi todo su cuerpo, a excepción de la cabeza. Ya se había quitado los guantes y se había hecho una cola de caballo con la liga que siempre llevaba por si el cabello le estorbaba, pero no era suficiente.

Pero al fin lo había logrado, había llegado a su destino. Había llegado a la pensión que la anciana que la crió le dijo, todo se veía tan pacifico, tan tranquilo y tan callado... que le molestaba. Ella se había criado en un ambiente tan hostil y ruidoso que toda esa tranquilidad la hizo ponerse en guardia, porqué cada vez que le pasaba eso, resultaba que era un ataque sorpresa. Sacó un arma muy extraña y se recargó en el portón.

Una placa de madera que estaba colgada la hizó reaccionar, la placa decía "Asakura"

- **soy la agente Kyôyama, ya llegué al destino indicado** -habló mientras se ponía la mano en el oído izquierdo, pero no recibió respuesta, solo se oía interferencía- **que idiota soy! no me puedo comunicar por este estupido aparato por que es el equivocado... además... estoy en otro lugar... **-murmuraba mientras guardaba el arma y comenzaba a caminar para entrar a la pensión- **...otro tiempo...** -se detuvo y miró hacía el cielo, se quedó maravillada por el hermoso azul que tenía y lo blanco de las pocas nubes que habían- **aqui todo es tan tranquilo...**

De pronto oyó que habrían la puerta y la voz de unos jovenes, pero ya no vió quienes eran, porqué vió todo negro y sintió que caía en un abismo

...

- **mira Manta! ya está reaccionando** -dijo una voz

- **que bien! creí que moriría por deshidratación, a que chica se le ocurre llevar puesto un traje de cuero negro en lo peor del verano?** -contestó la otra voz

La chica sentía un pañuelo humedo en su frente, oía un televisor con, al parecer, un video musical y la canción no le estaba gustando para nada, sentía su cuerpo tan debil y pesado. Se quitó el pañuelo de una manera brusca y se levantó lo más rápido que podía. Pudo ver que ya no tenía sus botas puestas.

- **te encuentras bien?** -preguntó la primera voz que había oído, pero se mareó al querer voltear para ver al dueño de la voz y casi cae de lado, pero unas manos la sostuvieron- **creo que estas algo débil jijiji**

Cuando la chica levantó la vista, pudo ver al dueño de la voz y de las manos que la sostenían, los dos se ruborizaron al ver que estaban muy cerca sus rostros, casi se daban un beso (**N/A:** WHOOAA! K EMOCIÓN! OJALA C BESEN!... OH! esperen! yo soy la autora... MUAJAJAJAJA! :risa malvada:)

- **eehhm... voy por un poco de agua para los tres** -dijo el otro chico y se levantó apresurado al ver que estorbaba en la escena "romántica"

- **estás bien?** -volvió a preguntar el chico

Ella pusó su mano en el rostro del chico, el se ruborizó más, ella fue bajando lentamente la mano hasta el cuello mientras acercaba su rostro al de él...

...

- **HOLA MANTA!** -entró Ryu gritando a la cocina

- **AAAAHH! **-gritó Manta- **Ryu! tu mamá no te enseño a avisar antes de entrar a un lugar?** -preguntó Manta antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua

- **oy! Manta, es que ni tu ni Yoh llegaron a tiempo al cine, en serio que no sé que hacer con ustedes, no era mentira que iriamos al cine con mi nueva novia y sus dos amigas, las tres están...** -hizo la silueta de una mujer voluptuosa con las dos manos- **...y ustedes dos las dejaron como novias de pueblo; vestidas y alborotadas**

- **jejejeje n/nU... es que no sé como decirlo... llegó una inquilina inesperada**

- **inquilina inesperada?**

- **si, cuando Yoh y yo ibamos saliendo de la pensión, una chica rubia estaba parada casi en la entrada mirando el cielo como si nunca lo hubiera visto en toda su vida y despues se desmayó, nos sorprendió que tuviera un traje de cuero negro de manga larga y cuello de tortuga...**

- **whoa! una chica rubia vistiendo un traje de cuero negro! lo más seguro es que es fetichista ó una dominatriz** (N/A: k cosas c m vienen a la cabeza jajajaja XD**)... eso lo tengo que ver!** -Ryu se dirigió a la entrada casi corriendo, pero luego se detuvo- **en donde está?**

- **está en la sala, Yoh esta con ella**

Ryu fue hasta la sala, Manta iba detrás de él con una bandeja con dos vasos de agua, ya que él bebió su vaso de agua mientras hablaba con Ryu.

Cuando los dos llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver la escena que estaba enfrente de ellos, a Manta casi se le cae la bandeja de la impresión. Yoh estaba recostado en el suelo con la chica encima de él y en una posición comprometedora; tenía las manos en las caderas de la chica y ella sostenia, con las dos manos, la playera de Yoh, haciendo que el rostro de Yoh estuviera muy cerca del blanco rostro de la chica.

**::::::FLASHBACK::::::**

_... Cuando la chica levantó la vista, pudo ver al dueño de la voz y de las manos que la sostenían, los dos se ruborizaron al ver que estaban muy cercas sus rostros, casi se daban un beso._

_- eehhm... voy por un poco de agua para los tres -dijo el otro chico y se levantó apresurado al ver que estorbaba en la escena "romántica"_

_- estás bien? -volvió a preguntar el chico_

_Ella pusó su mano en el rostro del chico, el se ruborizó más, ella fue bajando lentamente la mano hasta el cuello mientras acercaba su rostro al de él._

Hizo como si lo iba a besar, pero en lugar de eso le susurró al oido.

- **no me toques, hijo de puta** -Yoh se sorprendió de que una chica hermosa dijera tan malas palabras

Entonces la mano que tenía en el cuello de Yoh la cerró, al punto de asfixiarlo, para luego tumbarlo y subirse encima de él. Yoh empezó a manotear de la desesperación y en un intento por quitarsela de encima, la empezó a empujar, pero estaba debilitandose ¿como es que ella era más fuerte que él? Las manos de Yoh, que antes estaban en el abdomen, pasaron a la cintura, para luego parar en las caderas

Cuando la chica vió que Yoh estaba debilitado, le soltó el cuello, pero lo tomó por la playera y lo volvió a acercar a su rostro

- **quien eres? que es este lugar? donde estan mis cosas? que dia, mes y año estamos? CONTESTA INFELIZ!** -si que era ruda la chica... y muy preguntona

- **estas dentro de la pensión "En"... tus cosas estan guardadas... estamos a Sabado 28 de Julio del 2007... y yo soy Yoh... Yoh Asakura** -dijo Yoh algo atontado por la falta de oxigeno

- **Yoh Asakura...** -murmuró la chica, su rostro pasó de la agresion a la sorpresa, abrió un poco la boca por la impresión y sus ojos se empezaron a nublar por las lagrimas-**...al fin te encontré**

La chica le dió un sorpresivo beso en los labios, despues ella misma rompió el beso y se ruborizó

- **disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor... y lo peor es que aun no me he presentado... mi nombre es Anna Kyôyama**

- **mu-mu-mucho gu-gusto... e-es me-mejor que no-nos desnudemos...LEVANTEMOS!... por que oí llegar a mi amigo Ryu y él es muy mal pensa...**

Muy tarde. Ryu y Manta ya los vieron en la dichosa posición...

**::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::::::**

Ryu sacó su camara y les tomó una fotografia en esa posición, Anna había volteado al oir a Manta y a Ryu llegar, dejó caer a Yoh bruscamente y se levantó

- voy por **mis cosas y la llave de mi habitación... ah! por cierto, soy la nueva inquilina de esta pensión** -empezó a caminar, se contoneaba de una manera casi felina mientras soltaba su pequeña cola de caballo y se despeinaba el cabello- **...me daré un baño, asi que no intenten molestarme**

Nadie contestó, simplemente vieron como Anna iba tranquilamente a bañarse.

* * *

><p>alagos, criticas constructivas, insultos, amenazas de muerte... lo k sea! dejen los reviews (y un consejo d como usar esta cochinada)<p> 


	2. Misteriosa Y Sexy

**.:+Capitulo 2: Misteriosa... Y Sexy+:.**

_- **voy por mis cosas y la llave de mi habitación... ah! por cierto, soy la nueva inquilina de esta pensión** -empezó a caminar, se contoneaba de una manera casi felina mientras soltaba su pequeña cola de caballo y se despeinaba el cabello**- ...me daré un baño, así que no intenten molestarme**_

_Nadie contestó, simplemente vieron como Anna iba tranquilamente a bañarse._

- **wow! está como para causar una erección** -decía Ryu mientras el y Manta se sentaban junto a Yoh

- **Ryu! no seas tan pervertido! ni siquiera sabemos quien es** -contestó Manta entre enojado y divertido ante el comentario de Ryu

- **que? es la verdad! es muy sexy, además a Yoh ya le provoco una erección**

- **que?... AAAAAHHHH!** -se puso rojo de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que era cierto y tomó el cojin que estaba más cerca de él y se tapó- **NO MIREN!** /u

- **pero si ya te vimos jejejeje** -le contestó Manta en tono divertido

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** -Yoh se levantó corriendo hacia el patio y empezó a correr de un lado a otro, hizo lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales y todo lo que se acordaba que hacía en la clase de gimnasia cuando estudiaba, al no ver resultados, se metió al estanque a nadar.

Pasado el momento embarazoso para Yoh y después de que se fuera a cambiar de ropa, regresó con Ryu y Manta

- **de que hablan?** -preguntó Yoh sentándose junto a Manta y Ryu

- **estamos hablando de la chica que llegó, y que no encontramos motivos para que estuviera vestida con ese traje ni que tuviera un cinturón con armas, por que solo en Medio Oriente esta en guerra, y no se ve que sea de por esos lugares** -contestó Manta con algo de misterio a la pregunta que hizo Yoh

- **bueno... yo lo único que sé es que ella se llama Anna Kyôyama** -dijo Yoh con tono serio

- **yo lo unico que sé es que es muy sexy** -dijo Ryu muy serio

- **muchas gracias, es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo**

Los tres voltearon y gritaron al ver que era Anna, ella ni siquiera se sobresaltó, solamente tenia una expresión seria, mas bien fría, tenia el cabello húmedo y vestía una yukata, Yoh, Manta y Ryu se ruborizaron, ya que no sabían con que se veía mejor: si con la yukata ó con el traje de cuero negro con el que llego

- **tengo hambre ¿a que hora se sirven los alimentos aquí?** -Anna preguntó con frialdad

- **normalmente no tenemos horario para la comida, ya que vienen muy pocos inquilinos** -contestó Yoh

Anna puso los ojos en blanco- **tu, el enano cabezón, vas a cocinar** -dijo mientras apuntaba a Manta

- **y-y-yo? enano cabezón?** -decía Manta enojado

- **SILENCIO! ahora por contestarme de mala manera cocinarás para todos** -regañó Anna a Manta

Más tarde, Manta había cocinado para todos, estaban en el comedor, Manta sirvió la comida por ordenes de Anna y al fin todos se sentaron a cenar, tomando en cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo.

Anna vio su plato con curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera visto ese tipo de comida, tomó los palillos y tomó un pequeño bocado y lo olió, quedó extrañada por el olor, pero se decidió a probar. No lo demostró pero le encantó

- **de donde vienes?** -preguntó Manta

- **de mi casa** -contestó Anna con cinismo

- **no, no me refiero a eso, sino de que ciudad vienes**

Anna se metió un bocado a la boca y miró a Manta como si sospechará de él- **¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Sabes algo? ¿Sospechas de mi? ni siquiera te has presentado **-dijo después de pasarse el bocado

- **no te preocupes, él es mi amigo** -interrumpió Yoh

- **oy! si! donde están mis modales? me llamo Manta Oyamada**

- **eres... familiar de alguien de la corporación Oyamada?** -preguntó Anna conteniendo cierta alegría y alivio en la voz

- **si, mi papá es el presidente de la corporación Oyamada... ¿Porqué?**

- **entonces... discúlpeme por haberle hablado mal**

- **y yo soy Ryu!** -trató de presentarse Ryu, quien ya estaba enseguida de Anna y tomándole la mano

- **Ryunosuke Umemiya** -murmuró Anna

- **como es que sabes mi nombre completo?** -preguntó Ryu totalmente asombrado, al grado de que soltó la mano de Anna

Anna no contestó pero se levantó de su lugar rápidamente cuando terminó de cenar, y se empezó a encaminar hacía la puerta, cuando ya estaba en el marco de la puerta se detuvo

- **señor Asakura, me gustaría hablar a solas con usted más tarde... es algo importante... -lo dijo sin siquiera voltear- ... estaré en mi habitación, si quiere saber lo que le voy a decir** -luego se volteo, les hizo una reverencia a los tres y se fue

- **que suertudo es "Don Yoh"! mejor preparece con condones por si esta noche por fin pierde la virginidad** -decía Ryu en tono de burla

- **RYU NO DIGAS ESO!** -exclamó Yoh (**N/A**: es la primera vez que uso la palabra "exclamó" :aplausos:)

Ryu y Manta se fueron ya entrada la noche, Yoh se fue a su habitación, pero al entrar vio que Anna estaba ahí y que tenia en sus manos los audífonos color naranja que usaba desde niño

- **A-A-Anna! que haces aquí?**

- **es muy obvio, lo estoy esperando, señor Asakura** -decía Anna mientras seguía curioseando los audífonos- **tardo mucho, así que vine a esperarlo a su habitación... y si se pregunta como supe que era esta, pues, es muy sencillo, aparte de mi habitación, esta es la única que no esta bajo llave, me tomé la molestia de tender su futón**

- **jijijiji... muchas gracias**

- **de nada, señor **-decía mientras le hacía una reverencia

- **no me digas "señor", parecemos de la misma edad** -Yoh se sonrojó

- **de hecho no, señor, usted es mucho mayor en edad que yo, es solo que aparentamos ser de la misma edad**

- **aahm... aun asi llámame por mi nombre, Anna**

- **esta bien... Yoh**

- **ahora cuéntame, de donde vienes?** -decía Yoh mientras se sentaba en su futón

- **tengo que hablar algo muy importante con usted... contigo** -guardó silencio y se sentó frente a Yoh- **...y tiene que ver con el lugar de donde vengo**

- **y que es lo importante que quieres hablar?**

- **no sé la fecha exacta, ni el lugar, pero... serás asesinado**

Yoh sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él- **¿a-a-asesinado?** -fue lo único que pudo decir

**Continuará…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Creo k ya c como subir capítulos xDDD

Saludos a y a **the mystic poetry** por ser mis primeras dos lectoras, domo arigato gozaimasu


	3. ¡¡¿Que Voy A Ser Que!

A peticion del publico (o sea , **the mystic poetry **y **nani27**) subiré el capitulo 3 :se escucha una ovación: y tambien keria disculparme por no haber mencionado a en el capitulo 2 cuando mande saludos (y eso k fue la primera en dejarme un review n/nU, gomen ), asi k en compensación este capitulo se lo dedico ;-)

Asi k… en sus marcas, listas… a leer

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:+Capitulo 3: ¡¿Que Voy A Ser... Que?+:.**

_- **y que es lo importante que quieres hablar?**_

_- **no sé la fecha exacta, ni el lugar, pero... serás asesinado**_

_Yoh sintió como si un balde de agua fria cayera sobre él- **¿a-a-asesinado?** -fue lo unico que pudo decir_

- **si, asi es**

- **pero... no entiendo, como sabes que voy a ser asesinado?** -preguntó Yoh ya un poco calmado

- **esta es la parte donde empiezo a explicar de donde vengo...** -Anna se puso de pie y siguió curioseando las pertenencias de Yoh- **...de donde vengo estalló una guerra de revolución a niveles inimaginables y ha durado muchisimos años, muchas personas han muerto... incluyendo a mi familia...**

- **lo siento mucho**

- **esta bien, es algo que aprendí a superar... la guerra lleva 30 años, más de lo que yo tengo en edad, yo tengo 21 años**

- **ya ves! somos casi de la misma edad, yo tengo 22 años**

- **eso crees... yo soy una agente enviada para protegerlo, señor, la guerra de revolución de la que hablo va a suceder dentro de 5 años... se va a oír ridiculo, pero vengo del futuro**

Yoh estaba entre creer y no creer lo que decía Anna, pero se veía muy segura y que no era broma lo que decía

- **¿y cual es la causa de esa "guerra"? ¿que tiene que ver con mi... muerte?** -preguntó Yoh

- **dentro de 5 años la tierra será invadida por una especie de extraterrestres llamados "Skedars", los cuales buscan conquistar la Tierra y con acabar con los recusos de la Tierra, como el nuclear, petroquimico y demás, solamente para llevarlos a su planeta y proveerles la energia que a ellos ya se les terminó, ellos descubrieron que usted y su hermano son unos de los que levantaran armas en contra de los skedars alrededor del mundo y enviaron "agentes skedars" al pasado para asesinarlo solamente a usted, ya que su hermano morirá en batalla 10 años después de que iniciara la guerra, pero usted seguirá, y eso es un problema para los skedars, por eso planearon venir a este tiempo, 5 años antes de que iniciara a la guerra, para hacerse pasar por sus ex-compañeros de escuela ó por algún inquilino de la pensión... a mi me enviaron para protegerlo y entrenarlo, señor, pero debo estar encubierta... mi desventaja es que tengo más armas que ropa de esta epoca**

- **como puedo saber que no estas mintiendo?**

Anna salió de la habitación y regresó con una especie de estuche plateado, con una pantalla digital y dos botones encima del estuche plateado

- **que es eso?** -preguntó Yoh mientras se ponia de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con Anna

- **es un escudo, sirvió de mucho que emboscaran a una tropa de skedars para saber sobre su tecnologia y utilizarla para el bien de la humanidad, es por eso que lo quieren asesinar** -Anna apretó unos de los botones del escudo- **intente darme una bofetada... lo más fuerte que pueda**

- **pero... pero...**

- **CON UNA CHINGADA, SOLO HAGALO!**

Le dió una bofetada a Anna con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo detuvo el golpe. Ese algo, tuvo una especie de brillo verde esmeralda

- **WOW!** -Yoh dio otra bofetada, pero esta vez el escudo brilló en color rojo carmesi

- **le aconsejaria que no hiciera eso**

- **es que es impresionate** -contestó Yoh asombrado por lo que veía, volvió a dar otra bofetada y el escudo esta vez brilló en color naranja

- **por favor, ya no lo haga!** -casi gritó Anna de lo enojada que ya estaba

- **insisto, es impresionate!** -Yoh se escusaba y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de niño, volvió a dar otra bofetada y el escudo ahora brilló en color negro

- **y yo insisto en que ya no intente darme bofetadas porque...**

Anna no terminó de acompletar su frase, porqué el escudo ya había desaparecido e Yoh le pudo dar la bofetada, al punto que le volteo la cara, le rompio el labio y la hizo caer

- **AAAAAAHHHH! perdoname Anna! **TT_TT -se disculpo Yoh mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- **es más fuerte de lo que aparenta** -solo contestó Anna- **estoy bien, no se preocupe, he entrenado artes marciales mixtas con hombres del doble de fuertes que usted y ellos me daban puñetazos y patadas** -decía Anna mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había salido- **en fin, ahora me cree?**

- **pues... que podria decir? jijijiji... y ya te dije que no me llames "señor"...**

- **una cosa más** -dijo Anna interrumpiendo a Yoh- **...una parte mi misión es hacerme pasar por su novia**

- **MI QUE?** -gritó Yoh, quien se había ido de espaldas

- **que tengas buenas noches... Yoh** -Anna empezó a salir de la habitación de Yoh con su manera "felina" de andar y luego se detuvo en el marco de la puerta- **por cierto... **-habló sin voltear a ver a Yoh- **...eres al primer hombre al que beso** -salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella

- **es muy hermosa... es mi guadaespaldas ... va a ser mi "novia" por un tiempo... creo que necesitare nadar en el estanque otra vez** -dijo Yoh para si mismo en voz medio alta

Anna estaba recargada en la puerta y oyo lo que dijo Yoh

- **_... nadaría contigo..._** -pensó Anna- **_... aún no puedo creer que empiece a sentir algo por este hombre si apenas hoy lo conocí_** -empezó a caminar hasta su habitación y se acosto a dormir, no sin antes sonreir involuntariamente... algo que no hacía desde que era niña.

**Continuará…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Respondiendo los reviews **(como son pokitos ps los respondo xDD)**: **

**, the mystic poetry **y **nani27: **muchas gracias n/n k bueno k les guste el fic, y si lo voy a estar continuando, aunke apenas voy a terminar el capitulo 10 xDD y eso de la erección de Yoh fue algo k le paso a uno d mis ex-compañeros del bachillerato jajajajaja lo hubieran visto, el colmo es k estabamos en una biblioteca y no había ningun estanque cerca jajajajajaja fue tan askerosamente divertido jajajajajaja :suspiro: k tiempos akellos.

Etto… ya no c k decir, asi k esperen el capitulo 4, pueden darme ideas, k les gustaria k pasara o cosas x el estilo, xk de repente c m va la inspiración


	4. Mother

K chido! Más reviews… creo k voy a llorar TTwTT k lindas son y… y ya no c k decir (es k en los foros en k subía mis fanfics solo lo leían una o dos personas) así k este capitulo c los dedico a todas ustedes n/n

***Nota:** si kieren llorar un pokito mientras leen este capitulo, escuchen la canción **"Mother"** de **Era**, ya ke fue la ke me inspiró (no por nada c llama así el capitulo)*****

En sus marcas, listas… A LEER!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.:+Capitulo 4: Mother+:.**

Una niña rubia jugaba en lo que había sido un campo de batalla entre humanos vs. Skedars. La pequeña estaba muy feliz porque estaba estrenando el vestido en color rosa pastel con blanco que su mamá le había hecho a mano para que lo usara en ocasiones especiales, y esta era una, ya que exactamente la semana anterior habían ganado la batalla contra los skedars y ese día era su cumpleaños.

Había pocos niños, ninguno le hablaba a la pequeña, pero eso no parecía importarle, porque seguía jugando con la muñeca de trapo que le había hecho su papá. No se podía quejar, sus regalos siempre habían sido así de sencillos y ella no conocía otra cosa, solo eso.

- **Anna! hija, no te alejes tanto muñeca!** -le gritó una mujer a la niña

- **esta bien, mami!** -contestó Anna

La madre de Anna era hermosa, de largos cabellos dorados que le llegaban a la altura de las caderas, normalmente lo llevaba recogido, pero esta vez lo llevaba suelto y el viento hacia volar varios mechones, sus ojos eran color miel casi verdes y su piel era muy blanca como la de ella, llevaba puesto un traje de cuero negro, al igual que el padre Anna y los demás adultos, no podían quitarse ese traje por si había una emboscada skedar. La abrazó por la espalda el padre de Anna que solo sonrió al verla jugar con la muñeca de trapo que el mismo le había hecho.

- **oigan! quieren darme otra hermanita fastidiosa o que?** -contestó un niño de unos 12 años, de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y de ojos del mismo color que los de la mujer

- **Makoto!** -contestó la mujer entre molesta y divertida

Pero, en lo que se distrajeron por el comentario de Makoto, un hombre con traje de cuero negro con verde se acercó a unos pasos a espaldas de donde estaba Anna

- **LA RAZA SKEDAR DOMINARÁ!** -gritó y apuntó hacía la cabeza de Anna

- **ANNA!** -gritó la mujer y comenzó a correr hacía donde estaba Anna.

Le volvió a gritar a Anna y fue cuando la pudo oír, Anna volteo de frente hacía el hombre y se quedó parada, se había quedado en shock viendo al hombre, abrazaba fuertemente a su muñeca de trapo, por instinto, sabía que el hombre la asesinaría, pero cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya estaba a punto de dispararle a Anna, se interpuso entre Anna y el disparo. Anna solo cerró los ojos al oír el extraño disparo del arma, sintió que un líquido cálido le salpicó la cara y oyó como algo pesado cayó al suelo exactamente frente a ella, escuchó otro disparo y que otro objeto pesado cayó al suelo.

Se escucho un silencio mortal, después escuchó los gritos de su hermano. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un cuerpo tirado frente a ella; era el cuerpo de su mamá. Estaba tirada en el suelo y el hombre también, el era uno de los traidores. Anna se puso de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su madre, su papá, con arma en mano, y su hermano mayor se acercaron junto con otros soldados, voltearon el cuerpo y Anna pudo ver que aún tenía los ojos abiertos, que el disparo que le había hecho el hombre con el arma le había dado en la boca del estomago que casi le destrozo el abdomen. También pudo ver que su vestido ya se había llenado de sangre.

- **Angelique... por que a ti, "mon amour"?** -dijo el papá de Anna dejándose caer de rodillas (**N/A:** "mon amour" = "mi amor" en francés)

Anna estaba en shock, y comenzó a mover el cuerpo con sus dos manitas- **¿mami?... ¿mamá?... ¡¿mamá? ¡¿MAMÁ? ¡¿MAMÁ?** -Anna tuvo un ataque de pánico, su papá fue y la abrazó, pero aún así ella seguía gritando, pateando y manoteando para que no la alejaran de ella.

... (**N/A**: ahora si ya kiten la música... si kieren)

- **¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Despierta!**

Anna despertó, pero todavía sentía aquello que sintió el día en que su madre murió frente a ella. No podía controlarse, se levantó deprisa, pero unos brazos la detuvieron y la abrazaron. Ella simplemente empezó a llorar y a tratar de soltarse. Estaba teniendo la misma reacción que tuvo aquel día.

- **Anna tranquilízate, solo fue una pesadilla, estas en la pensión conmigo ¿lo recuerdas? ¿me recuerdas? soy Yoh**

Anna se tranquilizó, pero sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan, abrazó a Yoh como nunca había abrazado a nadie. En el desayuno, cada vez que Yoh miraba a Anna en busca de una explicación, ella lo esquivaba con la mirada, como no queriendo que le preguntara por que tuvo esa reacción por una "pesadilla", después de que terminara su almuerzo, dejó los palillos a un lado y miró con seriedad a Anna, quien terminaba lentamente el almuerzo

- **Anna... quiero saber porque te asustaste tanto por una pesadilla?** -preguntó Yoh con un tono de preocupación en la voz

- **no te incumbe** -contestó antes de meterse el ultimo bocado de su almuerzo a la boca

- **bueno... esta bien, no me va importar lo que le pase a "mi novia", sobre todo si duerme en la habitación que esta enseguida de la mía y que me despierte en plena madrugada, cuando tengo un sueño erótico sobre ella y el traje de cuero negro con el que llegó, porqué tiene una pesadilla donde le habla... digo, le grita a su mamá...**

- **...soñé cuando asesinaron a mi madre enfrente de mi, yo tenía 5 años y era mi cumpleaños,** -decía Anna mientras dejaba los palillos a un lado- **el disparo era para mi, pero mi madre se interpuso entre el disparo y yo, solo recuerdo que entre en pánico, y más cuando vi que el vestido que me había hecho mi mamá estaba lleno de su sangre porqué traté de que reaccionara... eso fue lo que soñé y no sé porqué**

- **no te puedo decir que siento lo mismo que tu ya qué mi madre aún vive**

- **lo sé, de hecho, aún vive en mi tiempo... ella me crió**

- **¡¿QUE?** -Yoh se cayó de espaldas por la sorpresa, pero se levantó enseguida- **¿mi mamá te crió?**

- **si, ella se encarga de criar a los niños huérfanos, que por cierto, son muy pocos y es una desventaja para los humanos**

- **¿que hay de tu papá y demás familia?**

- **quede huérfana a los 10 años y totalmente sola a los 13 años**

- **¿totalmente sola?**

Anna miró a Yoh con algo de desesperación, pero después de respirar profundo contestó- **tenía un hermano 7 años mayor que yo, él simplemente murió en el campo de batalla mientras peleaba, y yo que sepa no dejo descendencia**

Yoh se quedó callado, no sabía que decir, pero cuando apenas abrió la boca se oyó que habían entrado en la pensión, Anna se levantó rápidamente de su lugar tomando un arma que tenia aun lado de su plato (**N/A:** [sarcasmo]_no hay nada como almorzar con tu arma a un lado_[/sarcasmo]) y se dirigió a la entrada

- **bienvenidos** -fue lo que escuchó por parte de Anna mientras iba a la entrada.

Pero cuando llegó, le sorprendió quienes eran los que habían llegado- **¿Hao, Tamao? ¿Papás? ¿Abuelos? ¿Que hacen todos aquí?** -preguntó Yoh con una gran gota de sudor

- **se supone que tu tienes que recibir a los inquilinos, no una desconocida** -dijo su abuela, Kino

**Continuará…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Etto… eso es todo, y ps solo kiero agregar k si van aparecer los amigos d Yoh, solo k no c desesperen xk van a tardar un pokitin (gomen, pero así va a ser la historia)

Y ya saben, entre más sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, yo seguiré subiendo capítulos

Ahí nos leemos n_n


	5. Que Bonita Familia, Que Bonita Familia

K chido! M escribieron mis lectoras más leales TT_TT así k les dedico este capitulo con mucho cariño ;-)

Asi k… en sus marcas, listas… **A LEER!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:+Capitulo 5: Que Bonita Familia, Que Bonita Familia+:.**

_...oyó que habían entrado en la pensión, Anna se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y se dirigió a la entrada_

_- **bienvenidos** -fue lo que escuchó por parte de Anna mientras iba a la entrada._

_Pero cuando llegó, le sorprendió quienes eran los que habían llegado- **¿Hao, Tamao? ¿Papás? ¿Abuelos? ¿Que hacen todos aquí? **-preguntó Yoh con una gran gota de sudor_

_- **se supone que tu tienes que recibir a los inquilinos, no una desconocida** -dijo su abuela, Kino..._

- **e-ella n-no e-es una d-desconocida, e-ella es...** -Yoh trago saliva y empezó a sudar en frio porqué no se esperaba esas visitas- **es m-mi... novia **

- **tu novia? más bien es tu mujer, viven juntos, ni siquiera se han casado, no la conocemos y ni nos hablado de ella** -contestó la anciana mientras entraba a la pensión, Yoh y Anna se vieron uno al otro como no sabiendo que más hacer, la presencia de Kino puso nerviosa a la fría Anna

- **no sea tan dura,** -habló Keiko- **mi nombre es Keiko Asakura, soy la madre de Yoh** -decía mientras le hacía una reverencia a Anna

- **mucho gusto, yo soy Anna Kyôyama** -dijo mientras también hacía una reverencia

- **tenemos que hablar de esto muy seriamente muchachito** -dijo Kino con tono duro- **Yohmei, llévame a la sala**

- **si **-Yohmei miró a Yoh como diciéndole "no hiciste nada grave, pero estas en problemas"

Ya en la sala, después de las presentaciones y todas las formalidades e Yoh tratando de ocultar el arma de Anna, empezaron a preguntarle a Anna sobre su vida... algo que iba a ser algo difícil de contestar para ella

- **y bien Anna, ¿de donde eres?** -preguntó Kino

- **nací en Aomori, pero toda mi vida he estado aquí en Tokio** -contestó Anna con frialdad, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, no tenia previsto que esto iba a ocurrir

- **¿y que hay de tu familia? por lo que veo eres mestiza** -preguntó Keiko con su tono amable de voz

- **si, soy mestiza y...** -_familia _una palabra difícil para Anna, podrías preguntarle sobre tipos de armas, granadas y minas, pero no de _familia_- **...no tengo familia, quedé huérfana a los 13 años y salí del orfanato 1 año antes de que fuera mayor de edad **-Anna seguía contestando con mucha frialdad, aunque no se puede negar que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta (**N/A:** lo olvidaba! en Japón, la mayoría de edad es a los 20 años)

- **ya podrían dejar de hacerle preguntas a Anna?** -dijo Yoh con cierto tono de fastidio

- **lo que no queremos es que pasen ciertos _accidentes_, verdad Tamao?** -exclamó Kino, que si no fuera ciega, mataría con la mirada a la sonrojada Tamao

Fue cuando Anna recordó algo que sucedería en esa familia, sabía muy bien del _accidente_ al que se refería Kino. Yoh vio como Anna se le quedó viendo a Tamao.

- **a que se refieren con _accidente_?** -preguntó (**N/A:** el muy distraído de) Yoh

Hao bufó- **Tamao esta embarazada** -miró a Tamao, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, y después miró a Yoh- **yo soy el padre del bebé, y... tu eres el ultimo en enterarte**

- **en serio, soy el ultimo en enterarme?** u_u

- **no** -Hao no pudo soportar y soltó una carcajada- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! NO MAMES! te pasas de pendejo wey...**

- **HAO! no puedes tener siquiera un poco de respeto a tu hermano menor** -Keiko regaño a Hao

- **felicidades, señor Hao** -interrumpió Anna antes de que comenzara una pelea

- **etto... gracias, pero no me digas "señor", parecemos de la misma edad**

Anna volteo a ver a Yoh como preguntándole "es la famosa telepatía que tienen los gemelos, verdad?"

- **cuanto tiempo tienen de vivir juntos?** -preguntó Kino para retomar el tema, Yoh se quedó congelado un instante, pero Anna contestó de inmediato

- **hoy cumplimos un mes de ser novios y apenas ayer vine a la pensión, si le preocupa algo, solo vine a ayudarle a Yoh con la pensión y dormimos en habitaciones separadas**

- **de todas maneras tomaré precauciones... Hao, dormirás en la misma habitación que Yoh, Tamao y Anna dormirán en la misma habitación... no quiero que Hao busque tener gemelos ó que Yoh y Anna hagan lo mismo, estoy muy joven para tener muchos bisnietos,** -Kino suspiró- **espero que Yoh y Anna se casen pronto**

- **¡¿QUEEE?** -gritó Yoh, Anna había perdido su expresión fría y tomo una de sorpresa, se puso roja como tomate, abrió lo más que pudo los ojos y con sus dedos tapó su boca abierta

- **no me grite muchachito irrespetuoso!** -Kino lanzó su bastón y atinó a pegarle en la cabeza a Yoh- **y usted señorita, esperó que sepa cocinar, porqué le ayudará a Tamao a hacer la comida, así que apúrense porqué quiero morir por vieja, no de hambre** -todo se quedó en silencio- **... no escucho sus pasos**

Tamao y Anna se pusieron de pie, Tamao tomo la mano de Anna para apresurarla. Ya entrando en la cocina...

- **discúlpala, sé que las primeras impresiones cuentan mucho, pero es que ella se pone de muy mal humor cuando tiene hambre ó necesita algo y no se lo damos a tiempo** -decía Tamao mientras le daba un delantal a Anna y ella se ponía uno- **... oh, si! disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura**

- **mucho gusto** -contestó Anna

- **sabe cocinar?**

- **no **¬/¬**  
><strong>

- **oh no! estamos en problemas** -Tamao se quedó pensando un rato y luego miró a Anna- **... entonces haga las cosas que yo le diga, me ayudara mucho**

Mientras Tamao y Anna cocinaban, Keiko veía la televisión y Kino la escuchaba, Yohmei, Mikihisa, Hao e Yoh se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, era algo que hacían desde que Yoh y Hao estaban aprendiendo a caminar

- **que fresco se siente aquí** -dijo Mikihisa

- **si, es verdad, ya teníamos tiempo que no nos sentábamos debajo de este árbol** -afirmó Yohmei

- **por que vinieron a Tokio?** -preguntó Yoh

- **Tamao y yo quisimos casarnos aquí en Tokio, aparte de que aquí vienen todos nuestros amigos...** -Hao bostezó y miró con curiosidad y algo de molestia a Yoh**- ... oye "elfo domestico", que le pasó a tu novia en el labio? ¿la mordiste, verdad pillín?**

- **es verdad Yoh, que le pasó a Anna en el labio?** -preguntó Mikihisa

- **no vaya a resultar que ahora golpeas mujeres porqué así no te criamos** -Yohmei regaño a Yoh

- **NO! no! no es eso... es que... bueno... si la golpeé... pero no fue apropósito, es solo que...**

Un fuerte grito se escucho hasta donde ellos estaban interrumpiendo a Yoh, rápidamente los Asakura fueron corriendo hasta la cocina y vieron a Tamao desmayada.

**Continuará…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kien dio ese grito? K demonios paso en la cocina para k Tamao este desmayada? Alguien podría decir donde demonios c metió Anna? Kien fue primero, el huevo ó la gallina?

Descubra todas estas preguntas (excepto la del huevo ó la gallina) en el siguiente capitulo de :chan chan chan: **_Guardaespaldas_**


	6. Esto No Es Divertido

WIII! Nuevas lectoras, k chido! espero k les este gustando el fic, si no, les devolveremos su dinero… garantizado! (xP lo k hace ver tanta tv). La vdd es k m subieron el animo xk estaba d muy mal humor y estresada x ciertos problemas personales, pero ya eso ya lo arreglaré luego, lo k les kiero decir es k a partir d este capitulo va empezar lo emocionante (uds. Saben eso d los _skedars,_ las armas y todo eso), pero m tengo k dar prisa xk todavía no termino el capitulo 10 y estoy subiendo muy rápido los capitulos… uy! Ya m volvi a estresar -.-u

Asi k… en sus marcas, listas… **A LEER! **(y yo a escribir xDD)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:+Capitulo 6: Esto No Es Divertido+:.**

_Un fuerte grito se escucho hasta donde ellos estaban interrumpiendo a Yoh, rápidamente los Asakura fueron corriendo hasta la cocina y vieron a Tamao desmayada._

Hao se asustó y cargó en sus brazos a Tamao, le preguntó a Anna donde estaba su habitación, cuando se fue Hao y los demás, excepto Yoh y Keiko, Anna empezó a tratar de explicarles que pasó

- **Tamao y yo estábamos cocinando, cuando ella dijo que se sentía mareada, de repente se desmayó...** -Anna estaba un poco más pálida de lo acostumbrado

- **Anna, hija, tranquilízate** -la interrumpió Keiko- **Tamao no esta muerta, solo se desmayo porqué esta embarazada,** -se acercó a Anna y le tomó la cara con ambas manos- **cálmate...** -de pronto Keiko vio la herida en el labio de Anna**-... que te pasó?** -a pesar de que Keiko le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, pudo saber que Yoh estaba "huyendo silenciosamente" de la cocina- **...Yoh, ven aquí,** -Yoh se acercó con pesadez- **¿me puedes explicar que le sucedió a Anna?**

- **señora Keiko, Yoh no tuvo nada que ver** -Anna defendió a Yoh

Hao entro serio por un vaso de agua- **Yoh le pegó a Anna, mami** -y luego salió igual de serio (**N/A:** experiencia personal xD)

Antes de que Yoh dijera algo Anna respondió:- **le estaba enseñando artes marciales mixtas...** -miró a Yoh con complicidad- **... y...** **podríamos decir que Yoh no controló sus fuerzas**

- **¿es cierto Yoh? **

- **se... podría decir que... **-Yoh bajó la mirada-**... si**

- **no, no es cierto mami** -respondió Hao que ahora estaba sentado mirándolos y tomaba el vaso de agua (**N/A:** tmb experiencia personal)

- **¡HAO!** -regaño Keiko a su primogénito

- **oy! esta bien! si es cierto mami, pobre Anna**

- **no deberías estar con tu prometida?**

- **uy! si es cierto, el vaso de agua era para ella y yo me quedé oyendo el chisme... bye!** -Hao salió apurado de la cocina

Una semana después de que llegará toda la familia Asakura a la pensión, se oyó que habían llegado inquilinos, cosa que no pasaba en más de dos semanas, Keiko estaba en la cocina, Tamao, Anna e Yoh estaban con ella

- **Yoh, hijo, ve a atender a los inquilinos...** -Keiko suspiró y volteo hacía Tamao y Anna- **...creo que habrá que hacer más para comer**

- **voy con contigo, cariño** -y Anna lo tomó del brazo como si en verdad fueran novios- **tal vez necesites mi _ayuda_**

Anna e Yoh llegaron hasta la entrada, vieron que había llegado una pareja; la mujer era alta y rubia con el cabello corto y peinado hacía atrás, ojos azules, llevaba un traje azul. El hombre era igual de rubio que la mujer, pero con los ojos de un extraño color que se mezclaba con el esmeralda y el negro, era más alto que la mujer, vestía totalmente de blanco. Llevaban una maleta cada uno.

- **creí que tardarían más** -murmuró Anna

- **los conoces?** -preguntó Yoh

- **no estoy muy segura, pero creo que son los que mandaron a asesinarte**

- **disculpe, tiene habitaciones disponibles?** -preguntó la mujer con acento inglés, pero de una manera petulante y presumida

- **si las hay** -contestó Anna poniéndose delante de Yoh y poniendo su mano en la espalda, agarrando el arma que estaba oculta entre la mini-falda de mezclilla y la blusa negra de tirantes que llevaba puesta. Ahí era donde siempre ocultaba el arma que llevaba.

- **perfecto! solo denos una habitación para mi y para mi marido**

- **esta bien, solo pongan sus nombre en el libro...** -dijo Yoh caminando para quedar enfrente de Anna

- **...y aquí está la llave de su habitación** -Anna interrumpió a Yoh, pero pudo ver que le había dado la habitación más lejana de la que él dormía- **bienvenidos**

- **gracias, señorita** -dijo la mujer con su tono petulante y mirando de arriba hacía abajo a Anna

- **para servirle** -le contestó de la misma manera

- **joven, podría mostrarnos la habitación** -dijo el hombre con una voz muy grave

- **si, claro** -contestó Yoh

Cuando la mujer y el hombre terminaron de escribir sus nombres, Yoh los empezó a guiar hacía su habitación. Anna se quedó un poco atrás para leer los nombres de las personas, de las cuales confirmaron sus sospechas.

Rápidamente, Anna caminó hasta donde iban, hasta que llegó al lado de Yoh, lo tomó de la mano derecha y se juntó hacía donde estaba él, llevando muy bien el papel que le habían dado hacer. A esto, ya había metido su arma en la parte delantera de su falda

- **cariño, necesito hablar contigo a solas** -le decía mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a la pareja y luego deposito le un beso en la mejilla

- **s-si, como quieras, muñeca** -contestó Yoh con nerviosismo, aunque al parecer no se dio cuenta de que Anna había volteado a verlo cuando le dijo "muñeca"

Ya cuando la pareja se encerró en su habitación, Anna se llevó a Yoh rápidamente hacía el patio.

- **que sucede Anna?** -preguntó Yoh totalmente agitado

- **si son ellos, ya lo confirmé** -puso la mano en la frente y la otra en la cintura y rió como diciendo "que obvio", luego miró a Yoh- **pueden viajar al pasado, pero ni siquiera son lo suficientemente inteligentes para cambiar sus nombres o inventarse unos...** -Yoh la miró como no entendiendo- **... la mujer se llama Cassandra DeVries, es una mujer millonaria de mi tiempo y es millonaria gracias a que ayuda a los skedars asesinando lideres revolucionarios, más bien, solo los manda a matar, tiene a sus propias asesinas a sueldo; sus clones, en pocas palabras te podría decir que es una "traidora a la raza", como normalmente les llamamos, **-Yoh cruzó los brazos y su expresión decía que estaba comprendiendo lo que Anna decía- **el hombre escribió que su nombre es "Blonde DeVries", hasta donde me informaron los altos mandos, cuando los skedars toman la apariencia de humana, son normalmente hombres rubios, los cuales tienen por nombre clave "Mr. Blonde"**

La cara de Yoh se ensombreció- ... **entonces... ellos me asesinaran...**

- **no! **-Yoh volteó a ver a Anna- **yo lo evitaré, por eso me enviaron, para protegerte...**

- **Anna... gracias** -respondió Yoh con sinceridad y le sonrió

- **es mi deber**

Yoh se acercó a Anna, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él lentamente- **proteger mi vida... en verdad me estas haciendo un gran favor... debo agradecerte, Anna**

Anna puso sus manos en el pecho de Yoh como queriéndolo retirar, pero algo había en él que la hipnotizaba. Yoh unió sus labios con los de Anna, ella solo se quedó inmóvil, pero no tardó en corresponderle tímidamente el beso. Sus labios se acariciaban y el beso se empezó a profundizar y hacerse más apasionado. Yoh ya tenía abrazada a Anna, mientras ella ya tenía el cuello de Yoh rodeado con sus brazos. Pasaría a más de no ser por que un ruido cerca de ellos llamó la atención de Anna.

En un rápido movimiento, Anna rompió el beso, volteo sin retirarse de Yoh y sacó su arma apuntando hacia la cabeza de...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A kien le estará apuntando Anna? Acaso Yoh no puede controlar sus hormonas? El clon d Cassandra y Mr. Blonde en realidad si c casaron? Les gusta el helado d chocolate cubierto con jarabe d chocolate con chispas d chocolate acompañado d galletas d chocolate? (xk a mi si xDD)

Las respuestas de estas preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo de :chan chan chan: **_Guardaespaldas_**


	7. Ya Somos Tres

¡WHOA! nuevas lectoras, muy bien niñas saluden a mis paisanas **nessie black 10 **(todas: hola **nessie black 10**!n.n) (pensando: tenian k decir todo el nombre? Con decir _nessie_ era mas k suficiente ¬¬u, bueno, peor hubiera sido k dijeran _Renesmee Carli Cullen-Black_) y a **Hikaru-Hoshi **(todas: hola** Hikaru-Hoshi**!)…en fin, nuevas lectoras y yo apenas pude terminar el capitulo 10 -.-u, pero d todas maneras, ahí les va el capitulo 7 (ya las confundi jajajaja xDD)

Para **Hikaru-Hoshi**: creeme k seguire tu consejo y tmb tomare en cuenta tu opinion, no x nada puse k escribieran sus opiniones, sus consejos, criticas contructivas, k kerian k pasará en este fic… etc etc, solo puedo decir k gracias por tu opinion y tu consejo, m van a servir d mucho n_n

Ahora si… en sus marcas, listas… **A LEER!** (y yo a ver d donde saco mas ideas -.-u)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:+Capitulo 7: Ya Somos Tres+:.**

_Anna puso sus manos en el pecho de Yoh como queriendolo retirar, pero algo había en él que la hipnotizaba. Yoh unió sus labios con los de Anna, ella solo se quedó inmovil, pero no tardó en corresponderle el beso. Sus labios se acariciaban y el beso se empezó a profundizar y hacerse más apasionado. Yoh ya tenía abrazada a Anna, mientras ella ya tenía el cuello de Yoh rodeado con sus brazos. Pasaría a más de no ser por que un ruido cerca de ellos llamó la atención de Anna._

_En un rapido movimiento, Anna rompio el beso, volteo sin retirarse de Yoh y sacó su arma apuntando hacia la cabeza de..._

- **Hao, que haces aqui?** - preguntó Yoh mientras abrazaba a Anna por la espalda, tratando de seguir el juego de que él y Anna eran novios... y para tratar de que Anna no matara a su hermano gemelo

- **queria asustarlos mientras trataban de comerse... pero ya veo que tu chica es una _G.I. Jane_** -decía Hao mientras bajaba los brazos, ya que los había levantado como si lo estuviera arrestando un policia

- **no seas infantil** -decia Anna mientras escondia de nuevo su arma

- **oye cuñadita, ¿donde conseguisté esa "pistolita"?**

- **Hao, no preguntés, es que mejor vayamos adentro** -Yoh regaño a Hao de un modo serio, el cual Hao nunca había oído en su hermano menor

Ya adentro, Hao no se pudo guardar las preguntas que le invadian y volteo a ver muy serio a Anna e Yoh, y se paró enfrente de ellos

- **ahora si, me van a explicar que es todo lo que esta pasando**

- **de que hablas Hao?** -preguntó Yoh totalmente nervioso

- **escuche todo lo que estaban hablando, no entendí nada, pero ya me estan empezando a asustar y más con eso de que te quieren asesinar, y como esta eso de que Anna es la que te protege y tu no a ella, en que clase de lios te metiste Yoh?**

- **Hao... es que... bueno...** -Yoh no sabia como empezar a explicarle a Hao, entonces Anna puso una mano en el hombro de Yoh, quien guardo silencio

- **es mejor que hablemos esto en privado** -dijo Anna para despues dar la media vuelta y empezar a caminar

Los tres se reunieron en la habitación de Yoh, Anna le explicó a Hao su procedencia y de porqué no lo querían asesinar y el modo en que iba a morir. Cuando terminó de explicar, la habitación se quedó en silencio, Hao estaba desconcertado

- **por eso estoy aqui,** -dijo Anna rompiendo el silencio- **dejaron una tarea muy grande en mis manos, aun no sé porqué me eligieron a mi**

- **yo lo que aun no creo es que vaya a morir peleando con unas _lagartijas extraterrestres_... ni que vaya a dejar sola a Tamao... y a mi hijo...** -esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza

- **hijos** -corrigio Anna

- **¡¿HIJOS?** -gritó Hao sorprendido

- **van a ser gemelos, un niño y una niña, ambos son mis superiores**

- **esos son mis hijos** TT w TT -dijo Hao totalmente orgulloso- **Anna, tengo unas preguntitas indiscretas**

- **si, cuales son?**

- **primera, cuando nacerán mis gemelos?**

- **que clase de pregunta es esa?** ò_ó

- **curiosidad de un futuro padre**

- **el 29 de Febrero del 2008**

- **demonios! esto me pasa por andar de calenturiento con Tamao...**

**::::::FLASHBACK::::::**

Hao y Tamao habían aprovechado que todos habían salido y que ellos estaban solos. Tamao acababa de llegar de comprarse unos lindos vestidos que había visto y se encontró a solas con Hao en la mansión de los Asakura.

Los gemidos de ambos se oían casi por toda la casa, no era la primera vez que tenían relaciones aprovechando que estaban solos... era la 7º vez, eso no era lo extraño... lo extraño era que nadie sabía que tenian 3 años de ser novios. Hasta que al fin ambos terminaron con su faena de casi 2 horas

- **uoh! Tamao!** -dijo Hao algo agitado recostandose a un lado de Tamao

- **que pasa Hao?** -preguntó mientras se cubría con la sabana, que por cierto, estaban en la habitación de Hao

Hao estaba recostado de lado viendo a la agitada y sudorosa Tamao- **...te amo...**

Tamao se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, pero de pronto, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció- **lo dices por lo que acabamos de hacer**

- **no** -contestó Hao- **lo digo en serio**

- **entonces casate conmigo** -le tomó la mano, y le sonrió

Hao tragó saliva- **mejor vamos a vestirnos antes de que todos lleguen**

- **si... esta bien...** -dijo mientras trataba de no llorar

- **DEMONIOS!** -gritó Hao totalmente enojado

- **que sucede?**

- **por favor, dime que haz estado tomando anticonceptivos** -Hao tenía un tono suplicante en la voz

- **no, por que? que sucede Hao?** -Tamao empezó a preocuparse

- **es que... eyacule dentro de ti... y... el condon se rompio y no me dí cuenta hasta ahorita que lo estoy viendo **TT_TT

- **QUEEE? Hao ya me quedé sin dinero, ni siquiera tengo para comprarme la _pastilla de emergencia_** TT_TT

- **y yo ya me gaste todo el dinero de la quincena** TT_TT

- **y si quedo embarazada, que haremos? que le diremos a tus padres y a tus abuelos?**

- **bueno, creo que ahi va a ser cuando te demuestre que si te amo** -Hao miró a Tamao y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa- **nos casaremos... si antes no me mata mi abuela por embarazarte** -_-u

**::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::::::**

- **esa información fue innecesaria, sabías?** -dijo Anna ruborizada

- **y eso que tiene que ver con que mis sobrinos nazcan el 29 de Febrero? ** -preguntó Yoh también ruborizado

- **que todo pasó el 29 de Mayo... como olvidar que Tamao estaba ovulando ese dia** -_-u -Hao suspiró y volvió a recordar la otra pregunta que tenia para Anna- **...segunda pregunta Anna, Yoh y tu en realidad si son pareja? digo, hace rato se andaban casi comiendo, faltaba poquito para que lo hicieran en el jardin**

Yoh y Anna se ruborizaron, pero antes de que Anna contestara, Tamao abrió la puerta

- **ya esta servida la comida, solo faltan ustedes tres**

Anna, Yoh y Hao se quedaron en silencio, se vieron unos a los otros

- **iremos en un momento** -contestó Anna

- **esta bien, no se demoren**

Estando ya solos, Anna se puso de pie y miró a los gemelos

- **vengan conmigo, necesito darles algo por si sucede un imprevisto**

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron a Anna hasta su habitación. Ya ahi, Anna empezó a sacar algo de su mochila

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Xk demonios Hao les contó sobre su intimidad con Tamao a Yoh y Anna? Acaso necesitaba desahogarse? Kien rayos mando a Tamao Tamamura (alias: _la pansona_) a avisarles k ya estaba la comida? Fue acaso Kino Asakura (alias: _la vieja amargada_), o tal vez Keiko Asakura (alias: _la futura abuelita_)? K será lo k sacará Anna d su mochila? Será la respuesta de la pregunta "_kien fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?_"? xk las rosas c llaman _rosas,_ si son rojas?

Las siguientes preguntas serán respondidas (ya saben, con excepción d la pregunta d las rosas) en el siguiente capitulo de :chan chan chan:** _Guardaespaldas _**(copyright, todos los derechos reservados… bla bla bla… y todas esas tonterias)


	8. Lagartijas Extraterrestres En La Casa

Ya volvi! M extrañaron? xP… Etto… ahora no c k estupidez poner jijiji xDD otra cosa, **nani27 **y** nessie black 10** adivinaron lo k Anna les va a dar a los Asakura

Muy bien, a lo k vine, asi k en sus marcas, listas… **A LEER!** (y yo a escribir el capitulo 11 -.-u)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:+Capitulo 8: Lagartijas Extraterrestres En La Casa+:.**

_Estando ya solos, Anna se puso de pie y miró a los gemelos_

_- **vengan conmigo, necesito darles algo por si sucede un imprevisto**_

_Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron a Anna hasta su habitación. Ya ahi, Anna empezó a sacar algo de su mochila_

- **tomen esto** -Anna le dio una arma a cada uno, iguales a la que ella tenia- **tenemos poco tiempo para ir alla abajo, asi que pongan mucha atención cuando les este explicando como se utiliza esta arma. En primera, se llama _MagSec 4_...**

Anna les dio unas rapidas clases de como cargar el arma, quitarle el seguro y como hacer para que pasara de disparar una bala a tres. Por si pasaba algo peor, Anna saco un extraño estuche plateado que en un solo movimiento se convirtio en un arma, la recargo y la volvió a doblar haciendo ese extraño sonido robotico

- **orales! como se llama esa arma?** -preguntó Yoh totalmente facinado

- **es una _Laptop Gun_** -contestó Anna con frialdad, metiendo el arma con facilidad en el bolsillo delantero de su falda- **...vayamos a comer con nuestros nuevos "amigos"**

Los tres bajaron y llegaron hasta el comedor, vieron a todos ahi con excepción de _Mr. Blonde_, Cassandra DeVries platicaba con su tono petulante de voz con Keiko, que por su cara, fingia interes

- **ya llegamos** -dijo Hao mirando con desconfianza a Cassandra mientras los tres se sentaban

- **¿por que tardaron tanto?** -preguntó Tamao

- **lo sentimos, estabamos muy a gusto platicando** -contestó Anna

La comida estuvo normal, en ningun momento bajo _Mr. Blonde_, supuestamente porqué estaba cansado, a la hora de la cena tampoco bajo. A la hora de dormir, todo se hacía como dijo Kino hace una semana, Hao se fue a dormir en la misma habitación que Yoh, Tamao fue a dormir a la habitación de Anna.

Anna estaba alerta, cada que podia, salía de su habitación silenciosamente para cuidar la puerta de la habitación de Yoh, no fue hasta que en una de esas Tamao la atrapó _in fraganti_ saliendo de la habitación que compartian

- **vas con el joven Yoh, verdad?** -preguntó Tamao, Anna se quedó callada mientras pensaba en que responder- **porque si vas hacía allá, yo te acompaño, tengo miedo de que se me aparesca un fantasma o algun espiritu** -decía mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta donde estaba Anna

Tamao y Anna se dirigieron juntas a la habitación donde dormian los gemelos Asakura

- **Hao, mi amor, despierta** -mumuraba Tamao sentada a un lado del futón de Hao para no despertar a Yoh

- **hmm? que? que paso? Tamao estas bien? donde estan los niños?** -empezó a preguntar Hao entre alarmado y adormilado, se sentó en su futón y vio que Yoh había despertado asustado

- **de que niños hablas?** -preguntó Tamao un tanto asustada por la reacción de Hao

- **no... nada... olvidalo, que hacen aquí?** -dijo Hao al ver que Anna y Tamao estaban en la habitación de Yoh

- **es que se me ocurrió algo** -Tamao empezó susurrarle algo en el oido a Hao, que si no fuera por la cara que él hacía, Anna no hubiera deducido las intenciones de (**N/A:** la aparentemente inocente) Tamao

- **jejeje esta bien** -dirigió la mirada hacía Anna, quien estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación- **Anna, podemos _dormir_ en tu habitación?**

Anna pusó los ojos en blanco y afirmó con la cabeza. Hao y Tamao se fueron tomados de la mano mientras corrian de puntitas, Tamao solto una pequeña risita, mientras que Hao, divertido, la callaba con un leve _shh!_.

Cuando Yoh y Anna estuvieron solos en la habitación, reinó el silencio. Anna fue hasta el futón donde momentos antes estaba durmiendo Hao y se sentó en él. Yoh, quien se había sentado, ahora se volvió a acostar, pero el hecho de tener a una chica tan hermosa como Anna por primera vez en su habitación, le estaba quitando el sueño.

- **supongo que sabes que Hao y Tamao no fueron a dormir a tu habitación, verdad?** -dijo Yoh mientras miraba el techo

- **si, lo sé** -dijo despues de un largo momento- **... se aman y no deben ser separados... y si hablamos de mi tiempo, jamás debieron ser separados** -miró a Yoh- **... fueron hechos el uno para el otro**

- **Anna**

- **si?**

- **que hacías despierta? oí tus pasos cerca de la puerta de mi habitación**

- **estaba vigilando, los skedars y los clones de Cassandra DeVries no son de fiar**

- **ah! esta bien** -empezó un momento incomodo de silencio- **Anna**

- **que pasa?**

- **tengo que decirte algo que quería decirte mañana pero mejor te lo confieso ahora **-Yoh tomó aire- **Anna... creo que me enamoré... de ti... tu sabes, eso que llaman _amor a primera vista_… y en esta semana que te conosco se qué eres hermosa, un poco ruda y fria, pero es porque haz crecido y vivido sola, pero te portas amable con mi familia...** -suspiró- **solo quería saber si tu quieres... quieres ser mi novia? sin pretenciones como lo hemos estado haciendo**

Otro momento incomodo de silencio lleno la habitación.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

etto... era en serio eso d k no sabia k estupideces decir... asi k ahi nos leemos


	9. Ya Nos Atraparon

Muy bien, aki viene el tan ansiado capitulo 9 (y yo sin empezar a escribir el capitulo 11 y ya esta mas cerca ese capitulo -.-u), cual sera la respuesta de Anna? Acaso sera un _si_? sera un _no_? O sera un _tal vez_? O acaso sera un _estas pendejo!_ ò_ó _soy tu guardaespaldas y lo más seguro que solo me quieres para tener sexo conmigo_? Solo lo sabran leyendo este capitulo ;-)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:+Capitulo 9: Ya Nos Atraparon+:.**

…

_- **ah! esta bien** -empezó un momento incomodo de silencio...- **Anna**_

_- **que pasa?**_

_- **tengo que decirte algo que quería decirte mañana pero mejor te lo confieso ahora **-Yoh tomó aire- **Anna... creo que me enamoré... de ti... tu sabes, eso que llaman amor a primera vista… y en esta semana que te conosco se qué eres hermosa, un poco ruda y fria, pero es porque haz crecido y vivido sola, pero te portas amable con mi familia...** -suspiró- **solo quería saber si tu quieres... quieres ser mi novia? sin pretenciones como lo hemos estado haciendo**_

_Otro momento incomodo de silencio lleno la habitación._

- **yo... no sé que decir...** -Anna empezó a respirar un poco rapido y puso su mano en su pecho, despues respiro hondo y cerró los ojos- **nadie me había dicho eso en toda mi vida, ni siquiera un "quieres ser mi novia?" y ahora que me lo dicen... no se que es lo que siento...** -Yoh se sentó y miró a Anna como si esperaba un "no"-... **me gustas mucho Yoh Asakura, y creo que siento lo mismo que tu **-Anna abrió los ojos, miró a Yoh, acercó y puso su mano en la mejilla de él, le sonrió y fue bajando lentamente la mano hasta el cuello mientras acercaba su rostro al de él- **... en nuestro caso, nuestros sentimientos en cierto modo nos ayudaran y nos perjudicarán a la vez **-le dió un rápido beso en los labios- **... si** -le dió otro rápido beso- **...si quiero ser tu novia**

El siguiente beso fue mas apasionado, cuando menos lo esperaban, Anna ya estaba sentada sobre Yoh, quien tambien estaba sentado. Yoh acariciaba la espalda de Anna suavemente, bajo despacio y volvió a subir, solo que ahora lo hacia por el lado contrario palpando el vientre de Anna, quitando la _MagSec 4_ y el escudo que llevaba escondidos. Subió hasta que tocó uno de los pechos de Anna, quien se sobresaltó un poco, ya que lo había tocado por debajo de la yukata.

Yoh acostó a Anna suavemente en su futón y él se acosto sobre ella, quedando entre las piernas de la rubia, pero los besos y las caricias fueron interrumpidas por unos ruidos

- **que fue eso?** -preguntó Yoh aun encima de Anna

Ambos se quedaron callados cuando se dieron cuenta de que quienes producian esos ruidos eran Hao y Tamao, tambien notaron que los ruidos incluian gemidos

- **que ruidosos son, creo que no debi darles permiso de quedarse en mi habitación** ù_ú*-dijo Anna con frialdad

- **yo supuse que iban hacer eso en tu habita...** -Anna le tapó la boca a Yoh para callarlo

Anna podia escuchar leves pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh, esos pasos eran muy conocidos para ella

- **Mr. Blonde y el clon de DeVries vienen hasta aqui** -Dijo Anna con frialdad, pero empezó a buscar desperadamente el escudo y la _MagSec 4_, cuando los encontro, le dio el escudo a Yoh- **aprieta este botón** -señalando el segundo botón a la derecha

Yoh obedeció la orden, y cuando apretó el botón una especie de brillo color verde esmeralda lo envolvió y luego se transparento. Anna se puso de pie y se recargó en la pared, Yoh la imitó, entonces, la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, para cuando estaba media abierta, Anna se dirigió rapidamente a la puerta y la abrió toda mientras apuntaba con el arma

- **señor Mikihisa?**

- **papá?** -dijo Yoh sorprendido saliendo de su escondite

- **como lo supusimos, de donde demonios sacaste esa arma jovencita?**

En eso vieron que Keiko estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Anna dispuesta a abrirla

- **ahm... mamá, si yo fuera tu no abriria esa puerta**

Pero Keiko no le hizo caso y abrio la puerta

- **AAAAAAAHHHH! **-se oyó el grito de Hao y de Tamao

- **MAMÁ! CIERRA LA PUERTA!**

- **ustedes, par de lujuriosos, vistanse**

Keiko cerró la puerta, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, estaba furiosa, despues de un momento Hao y Tamao salieron con las mejillas rojas y un poco sudorosos, ambos salieron tomados de la mano, sabiendo de la reprimenta que venía

- **muy bien jovencitos, nos deben una explicación **-dijo Keiko muy molesta

- **es que... yo no podía dormir señora Keiko, porqué tenía antojos...**

- **si, ya sé eso de los antojos** -respondió Keiko

- **pero no era antojo de comer algo... si no de... bueno...**

- **ya te dije que sé a lo que te refieres Tamao **¬/¬**, continua**

- **bueno... entonces vi que la señorita Anna estaba despierta y...**

Tamao siguio con su explicación, pero había un detalle del que solamente Anna se había dado cuenta, y era una gotera, pero ni siquiera estaba lloviendo, lo extraño era que en lugar de agua, era una especie de baba verdosa, casi negra, cuando alzó su vista al techo, vio que Mr. Blonde estaba en su forma skedar y junto con el estaba Cassandra DeVries, ambos colgados del techo y que Mr. Blonde estaba soltado esa baba verdosa porque estaba poniendo una especie de capullos pegados en el techo y Cassandra lo ayudaba acomodando uno a uno los capullos

- **Mr. Blonde, nos descubrió en mal momento** -Cassandra se dió cuenta de que Anna los estaba viendo

Todos voltearon hacía la dirección donde habían oído la voz de Cassandra y se quedaron atonitos al ver la verdadera forma de Mr. Blonde y los capullos envueltos en baba verde, entonces, Anna le disparó a Cassandra justo en la cabeza, destrozandole casi la mitad de la quijada, volandole al momento una oreja y parte del cuello, el cuerpo de Cassandra cayó, Tamao y Keiko gritaron al ver que el supuesto cadaver los volteo a ver y se levantó con movimientos torpes

- **Yoh! Hao! vayan por las _MagSec 4_ que les dí y saquen a todos de aqui! escucharon? A TODOS! y traten de que no los ataquen... ni los maten**

- **si** -dijeron los gemelos y obedecieron a las ordenes de Anna

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

WHOAAAAA! Ya m orine de la emocion (no es cierto xDD), como leyeron, hubo hormonas en el aire, capullos de skedars en el techo y baba verde en el suelo xDD k mas pasara? (solo yo lo se! muajajajajaja! :risa malvada:)

Dejen sus reviews!


	10. Ataque Sorpresa

**.:+Capitulo 10: Ataque Sorpresa+:.**

_- **Yoh! Hao! vayan por las MagSec 4 que les dí y saquen a todos de aqui! escucharon? A TODOS! y traten de que no los ataquen... ni los maten**_

_- **si** -dijeron los gemelos y obedecieron a las ordenes de Anna_

Yohmei y Kino ya habían despertado por todo el ruido que escucharon, Yoh los llevo hasta el patio, Hao, al igual que Yoh, llevo a sus padres y a Tamao al patio.

**_+Adentro+_**

Anna quedo frente al zombie que se había convertido Cassandra, era algo nuevo, asi que recordó las viejas peliculas de Resident Evil que vio junto a su hermano cuando era niña. Le dió tres disparos más a en la cabeza a Cassandra que terminaron por destrozarle el resto de la cabeza.

Cassandra, dejo un charco de sangre en el pasillo, la cual se empezó a mezclar con la baba verdosa que caia de los capullos skedars, la baba y la sangre se empezaron a cristalizar, Anna se dió cuenta de que en realidad estaba haciendo funcion como un especie de tubo que conducía la sangre de DeVries y la baba verde hacía los capullos, para los cuales les servía como alimento.

De repente, empezaron a salir de los capullos pequeños skedars, los cuales tenian el tamaño de un perro chihuahua, Anna les fue disparando uno a uno, hasta que se le acabaron las municiones. Corrió hasta su habitación en busca de otra arma que le ayudara a eliminar a los recién nacidos skedars y Mr. Blonde.

**_+Afuera+_**

Todos llegaron hasta el patio, cerca del estanque, Mikihisa, Yohmei y Kino estaban confundidos, Keiko estaba asustada y Hao abrazaba a Tamao quien estaba llorando de lo asustada que estaba.

Yoh estaba agitado, sentia temor de lo que le fuera suceder a Anna, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro que no le pasaria nada malo, ya que mientras salian hacia el patio escucho los disparos de la MagSec 4 de Anna.

- **crees que Anna este bien** -le preguntó Hao a Yoh- **lo digo porqué se ve que se sabe defender sola**

- **no lo sé, Hao**

De pronto, unos mini skedars salieron por las ventanas del segundo piso, rompiendo los cristales, iban directamente hacía Yoh, pero este les disparó atinandole a unos cuantos, Hao le ayudo con los restantes

- **esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas raro** -dijo Hao abrazando otra vez a la asustada Tamao

- **si, ya no escucho los disparos de Anna** -dijo Yoh con algo de tension en la voz

**_+Adentro+_**

Cuando encontro su _SuperDragon_ y cargó con las municiones de esta poderosa arma, se dió la media vuelta y descubrió que Mr. Blonde estaba ahi, pero no lo había oído entrar, fue cuando recordó que son seres rápidos y muy fuertes

- **iba algun lado agente Kyôyama?** -Anna se quedó en silencio, con expreción fría, pero, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Mr. Blonde le dio un puñetazo, casi la tumbo, de no haber sido que Mr. Blonde la tomó del brazo izquierdo y lo torcio hasta quebrarselo, Anna aguanto las ganas de gritar y respiró hondo- **que? no te duele? que pasa si hago esto?**

Mr. Blonde levantó a Anna hasta que quedo parada en las puntas de sus pies, el hueso roto iba rompiendo poco a poco la piel hasta que se pudo ver el hueso ya afuera. Anna no pudo más con el dolor que sentía, grito tan fuerte que se escucho hasta afuera y soltó la _SuperDragon_

**_+Afuera+_**

De pronto se escucho un grito, era más que obvio que era el de Anna

- **¡ANNA!** -Yoh corrió hasta entrar en la pensión

- **YOH! no vayas! por favor** -decía Keiko llorando mientras detenia a Yoh, temiendo a que su hijo menor muriera por ir trás de su novia

- **lo siento mamá, pero Anna es mi novia, la tengo que ayudar porqué...** -Yoh bajó la mirada- **...porqué la amo, tanto que daría mi vida por ella si es necesario**

Keiko soltó a Yoh, quien luego le dedicó una sonrisa y fue hacía el interior de la pensión

**_Continuará…_**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Etto… gomennasai x la tardanza, pero es k tuve problemas con mi contraseña (xDD), tmb keria decirles k, a partir d este capitulo, voy a subir 1 capitulo cada martes, para darme tiempo d terminar d escribir los capitulos y tenerlos escritos x adelantado, y simplemente subirlos (como estaba haciendo), asi tendria tiempo d volver actualizar rapido

X cierto, ya empece con el capitulo 11, asi k no c desesperen!

Nos leemos luego!

_Sayonara_!


	11. La Caída De Mr Blonde

AL FIN LLEGUE! M extrañaron? Jijjiji

Etto… por fin les traigo el capitulo 11 y ps ahora cambie de parecer y los miércoles voy a subir un capitulo

Bueno, ya no les quito su tiempo

Asi k… en sus marcas… listas… A LEER!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:+Capitulo 11: La Caída De Mr. Blonde+:.**

Yoh entró corriendo a la pensión, aun quedaban mini-skedars dentro y los fue matando uno a uno mientras subía las escaleras, de repente uno de los pequeños

Skedars le brincó encima, por instinto, Yoh lo esquivó, pero aun así se prendió de su hombro derecho.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! QUITATE MALDITA LAGARTIJA EXTRATERRESTRE! SUELTAME!** -e Yoh tomó al mini-skedar y lo lanzó contra la pared, pero al momento de quitárselo, se le desprendió un pedazo de piel, haciendo que le salieran borbotones de sangre.

Aun así, Yoh siguió adelante sintiendo como si un cuchillo se le encajaba en su hombro, lo bueno era que ya no había más skedars. Luego, cuando subió al segundo piso, vio que la puerta de la habitación de Anna estaba abierta, corrió hacia ese lugar, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba, y que si seguía así se le iba a salir del pecho.

Cuando llegó a su destino, la escena que vio lo aterrorizó: era Anna que estaba al parecer inconsciente, tirada en un pequeño charco de sangre, con el brazo izquierdo roto, al punto que se le salía el hueso. Yoh sintió como sus rodillas se debilitaban y que iba a caer sobre ellas, pero algo muy dentro de él le dio el valor para seguir adelante.

- **eres... eres un desgraciado!**

- **con que eres tu, Yoh Asakura je je je**

- **como... como pudiste... como pudiste hacerle daño a Anna?**

- **si fuera por mi, ya la hubiera exterminado... así ya no existiría el Dr. Asakura**

- **como? no entiendo lo que dices?**

- **que? no te contó sobre el famoso Doctor Hana Asakura? JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE RIDICULO! en ese caso, yo tendré el placer de contártelo... Hana Asakura, es tu hijo...**

- **pero Hana es nombre de niña** 6_6u

- **...YA LO SÉ, ESCORIA HUMANA!** **...el punto al que quiero llegar es que Hana Asakura es tu hijo... y la agente Kyôyama...**

- **que tiene que ver Anna?**

- **...la agente Kyôyama es la madre de ese humano jejejeje ella va a ser tu esposa**

Yoh se sorprendió mucho, al punto de que dejo caer la magsec 4, al final de todo iba a tener algo con Anna? pero cuando, como, donde? y sobretodo ¿por que? bueno, la respuesta de esa pregunta si la sabia, los dos estaban enamorados, era amor mutuo hasta donde el sabia, pero no creía que llegarían tan lejos si apenas estaba llegando a "primera base"

En ese momento de distracción que tuvo Yoh, lo aprovecho muy bien Mr. Blonde, ya que le disparo en el hombro que tenia lastimado, haciendo que este, por el impulso y fuerza del disparo, más el dolor, cayera de espaldas.

- **je je je je... tu fin se acerca Asakura** -decía Mr. Blonde mientras se acercaba a Yoh, luego, le apunto en la cabeza y antes de querer disparar dijo: **LA RAZA SKEDAR DOMINARÁ!**

Pero después de terminar esta frase, sintió como si alguien le había ensartado pequeñas tachuelas en la espalda, al tocar en donde sentía las punzadas, pudo sentir una pequeña placa pegada a su espalda.

- **creíste... que... había... muerto... no es... así, maldita bestia?** -cuando Mr. Blonde volteo a ver la dueña de esa voz pudo ver que era Anna, quien estaba muy cerca de él, con la yukata manchada de sangre y sostenía junto a su cuerpo el brazo que tenía roto, y

en la mano derecha tenia un artefacto, el cual tenia un solo botón de color rojo y que estaba a punto de ser activado- **ni te... atrevas... a... tocarlo...**

Mr. Blonde trato de quitarse lo que tenía en la espalda, lo que sea que le había pegado Anna, de algún modo sabia que iba a ser algo explosivo, aprovechando este momento de distracción de Mr. Blonde, Anna fue a ver a Yoh, quien estaba empezando a quedar inconsciente por la perdida de sangre

- **Yoh... Yoh... mírame... no cierres los ojos, vamos! yo se que tu eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas** -pero Yoh se desmayo por la perdida de sangre

Anna sintió como la sangre le hervía, y se acerco casi corriendo hacía donde estaba Mr. Blonde, quien ya estaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación de Anna, y sacando unas fuerzas descomunales poco conocidas por ella misma, lo tlaqueo, sacándolo por la ventana.

Mr. Blonde se fue rodando por el tejado, Anna lo había tomado por sorpresa y ni siquiera podía transformarse en su forma skedar y ahora tenía los ojos destrozados por el cristal de la ventana. Cuando sintió que ya iba en el aire, casi a punto de impactar en el suelo, empezó a tomar su estado skedar, pero...

Cuando Anna "tlaqueo" a Mr. Blonde, no sé dio cuenta de que se le había caído el control para hacer explotar la mina que le había colocado en la espalda, pero rápidamente lo encontró y alcanzó a ver que a Mr. Blonde se le había acabado el tejado, entonces, Anna corrió hasta la entrada la habitación, cerró la puerta y presiono el botón que hizo estallar a Mr. Blonde en mil pedazos

La familia Asakura vio lo sucedido, y después, vieron que una pequeña parte de la pensión estaba en llamas, pero fue algo que solucionaron al momento Hao, Mikihisa y Yohmei. Por su parte, Keiko fue a buscar a Yoh y a Anna, cuando vio a su hijo menor inconsciente y en un charco d sangre que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande

- **YOH!** -Keiko se acerco a Yoh y lo levanto, abrazándolo como queriendo hacer que reaccionara- **Yoh, por favor, despierta mi niño** -empezó a llorar- **Yoh! YOH!**

Anna estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada en la pared, cerró los ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas, pero aun así, estas salieron, Anna sentía que había fallado la misión. De repente, escucha un sonido familiar para ella dentro de su habitación, cuando se levantó y abrió la puerta, vio que estaba parpadeando su comunicador, que rápidamente contestó y vio en la pantalla a una de las personas más cercanas a ella...

- **Fausto? que sucede?**

- **Anna, estas bien?**

- **aun respiro, por que lo preguntas? que sucede?**

- **lo digo porqué Pilika, Eliza y yo iremos al pasado, nos enteramos de lo sucedido, y no debemos dejar que Asakura muera**

- **pero como se... -Fausto corto la comunicación- ... enteraron... ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA!**

Anna no sabía como se habían enterado de lo sucedido, y ahora se quería saber el "porque" de muchas cosas

**Continuará…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Como dicen _las lavanderas _de telehit:

SU PINCHE MADRE, COMADRE!

Weno, ya m voy a seguir escribiendo, xk hasta yo m kede intrigada con mi propio fanfic

(k patética! xDD)

Hay nos leemos!

Sayonara!


	12. Despues De La Tormenta

Tarde pero seguro, aquí esta el capitulo 12 :se escucha una ovacion:

Y ya saben lo k siempre les digo, k espero k les guste, k _no-se-k, _bla-bla-bla, cha-la-la cha-la-la, etc etc. (como c notan mis ganas d escribir xP es solo k ya tengo hambre y todavia no esta la comida TT_TT)

Etto… ya saben…

En sus marcas… listas… **A LEER! **(y yo a seguir escribiendo, aunke ya c m esta acabando la inspiracion TT_TT)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:+Capitulo 12: Despues De La Tormenta...+:.**

_- __**Fausto? que suscede?**_

_- __**Anna, estas bien?**_

_- __**aun respiro, por que lo preguntas? que sucede?**_

_- __**lo**__**digo porqué Pilika, Eliza y yo iremos al pasado, nos enteramos de lo sucedido, y no debemos dejar que Asakura muera**_

_- __**pero como se... **__-Fausto corto la comunicación- ... __**enteraron... ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA!**_

_Anna no sabía como se habían enterado de lo sucedido, y ahora que quería saber el "porque" de muchas cosas_

- **estupido Fausto** -dijo Anna para si misma, pero se dio cuenta de que el comunicador que había agarrado no era el que debería usar para tratar de comunicarse del pasado al futuro y viceversa- **... lo mas seguro que lo hizo para hacerse el interesante... ó** -vio de nuevo el comunicador- **... ó porqué sabía lo que iba a pasar**

- **quienes son ustedes? Hao, Mikihisa porque no los detuvieron?** -se oyó la voz de Keiko en el pasillo, en ese instante Anna salio de su habitación

- **Fausto?** -Fausto estaba de rodillas junto a Yoh, revisando detenidamente la herida

- **hola Anna** -saludo Fausto sin dejar su labor y Eliza solo la saludo con una sonrisa

- **ANNA!** -Pirika llego y abrazo a Anna- **ya te extrañaba mucho... auh! te rompieron tu brazo... otra vez**

- **si, otra vez, pero de diferente manera**

**::::::::Flashback::::::::**

Anna y Pirika se encontraban jugando futbol americano en su tiempo libre, Anna tenia 16 años y Pirika 15, y eran las unicas chicas que se encontraban jugando entre chicos. Anna estaba corriendo rapidamente, un chico trato de tlaquearla cuando estaba a punto de hacer un touchdown, entonces lo esquivo de un solo brinco y cayo sobre su brazo izquierdo, rompiendoselo al instante

- **TOUCHDOWN!**

- **SIIIII! ANNA! HICISTE UN TOUCHDOWN! GANAMOS!** -gritaba Pirika acercandose a Anna, pero se detuvo drasticamente y borrando su sonrisa- **Anna,** **estas bien?**

- **me rompi el brazo** -.-U

- **! PAPÁ! MAMÁ! ANNA SE ROMPIO EL BRAZO!** TT_TT

- **callate Pirika, gritas como que si tu fueras la que se rompio el brazo** ù_ú -dijo Anna enojada

- **te duele?** -y Pirika le dio un manotazo en el brazo roto

- **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** -la reaccion de Anna, a parte del grito, fue darle un puñetazo a Pirika, la cual escupio un diente y algo de sangre en su mano

- **gracias** n_n -dijo despues de enseñarle una muela que tenia en la mano- **esta muela me venia molestando porqué estaba floja**

- **ahm... de nada?** o_ô

**::::::::Fin Del Flashback::::::::**

- **jejejeje**

- **no se supone que seria yo quien se este riendo, Pirika?**

- **lo se**

- **dejense de juegos, por favor, me podrian ayudar a llevar al Sr. Asakura a su habitacion? suturare la herida que tiene en el hombro, Pirika podrias arreglar la fractura del brazo de Anna? porqué Eliza me asistirá y por lo tanto no podrá hacerlo**

- **sip**

- **muy bien, entonces manos a la obra**

Entre Mikihisa, Hao y Fausto llevaron a Yoh a su habitacion, despues, Fausto le pidio a todos que salieran de la habitacion para que lo dejaran hacer su trabajo

- **bien Anna, arreglaremos tu **_**bracito**_ -volteo hacia donde estaban los Asakura- **necesito dos hombres fuertes, una botella de sake y un trapo limpio,** **ya que el **_**lindo **_**de Fausto se llevo todo el botiquin**

- **no se lo que vayas hacer Pirika, pero ya me diste miedo**

- **jijiji la agente Kyôyama no le teme a los skedars, pero si le teme a su mejor amiga**

- **a ti y a Jun**

- **aqui esta el sake y el trapo limpio** - dijo Tamao

- **y los dos hombres fuertes?** -Pirika voltea a ver a Mikihisa y a Hao- **me podrian ayudar?**

Unos minutos minutos más tarde, Anna ya estaba ebria y bebia directamente de la botella

- **Tamao, que bonito colo de cabello tienes, que tinte usas?**

-**gracias, este es mi color natural de cabello, señorita Anna**

- **jeje como Pirika, que hasta tiene los vellitos de allá abajo del mismo color que su cabello**

- **ANNA!** Ò/Ó

- **jijijiji igual que Tamao** xDD

- **HAO!** O/Óu -Tamao se fue y Hao fue detras de ella

- **es el colmo! no entiendo a los jovenes de ahora** -dijo Kino molesta- **Yohmei, ya vamonos a dormir, lo más seguro es que ya esta apunto de amanecer**

Ambos ancianos se retiraron a su habitacion, mientras que Tamao y Hao volvian

- **señor Mikihisa, usted detenga a Anna de los hombros** -Mikihisa volteo a ver a Keiko y le pregunto _"como sabe mi nombre?"_ en voz baja- **y usted señor Hao** **detengale las piernas **-Hao se sentó arriba de las piernas de Anna, poniendo las piernas de esta en medio de sus piernas y sujetando con las manos las piernas de Anna

- **uy! cuñadita! tienes piernas firmes** xP

- **si, pero solo tu hermano ha estado en medio de ellas...** -y Pirika puso el trapo en la boca de Anna

- **no queremos detalles, Anna** -dijo Pirika totalmente sonrojada, pero Anna escupio el trapo para hablar

- **si no paso a más porqué mis suegros nos interrumpieron y gracias a ciertas personitas ruidosas que tenian sexo en mi habitacion, no quiero decir quienes eran porqué luego Hao y Tamao se enojan conmigo... asi que **_**shh**_**! guarden el secreto, sobre todo tu Hao, que eres bien chismoso y cuentas todo con lujo de detalle**

Ya por fin Pirika pudo arreglar el brazo fracturado de Anna, quien despues de esto, se quedo profundamente dormida, no sin antes decirles a todos que los queria mucho. Al poco rato de que Anna se quedara dormida, Fausto y Eliza salieron de la habitacion de Yoh

- **digame, como esta mi hijo** -pregunto Keiko totalmente preocupada

Pero tanto Fausto como Eliza se quedaron callados, todos temían lo peor

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Etto… espero k les haya gustado, xk cuando escribi este cap no tenia muchas ganas d escribir xDD

Les mando 1beso y 1 abrazo a todas mis lectoras ;)

Nos leemos hasta el miercoles k viene! n_n

Sayonara!


	13. Revelando Secretos A Los Asakura

BUUAA! Este cp tmb m kedo corto TT_TT Lo unico k m satisface, es k escibi unas ideas k ya tenia en mente desde k inicie el fic

Por cierto, les tengo una sorpresita k va a ser el final d este cap. (y les tiene k gustar o van a morir :risa malvada:MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)

Disfruten el capitulo n_n

En sus marcas… listas… A LEER!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:+Capitulo 13: Revelando Secretos A Los Asakura+:.**

_Ya por fin Pirika pudo arreglar el brazo fracturado de Anna, quien despues de esto, se quedo profundamente dormida, no sin antes decirles a todos que los queria mucho. Al poco rato de que Anna se quedara dormida, Fausto y Eliza salieron de la habitacion de Yoh_

_- __**digame,**__**como esta mi hijo**__ -pregunto Keiko totalmente preocupada_

_Pero tanto Fausto como Eliza se quedaron callados, todos temían lo peor_

- **por favor, digame como esta mi hijo** -decia Keiko a punto de llorar

- **él ahora se encuentra dormido, perdió mucha sangre que si hubieramos esperado un poco más hubiera muerto, lo bueno fue que llegue a tiempo y le hice una transfucion de sangre**

- **y como es que sabe el tipo de sangre de Yoh?** -preguntó Mikihisa

- **que? Anna no les ha contado nada?**

- **contado de que? de que se trata?** -preguntó Keiko

- **Anna viene del futuro** -intervino Hao y todos callaron**- Anna vino del futuro para proteger a Yoh de los llamados skedars, hasta donde sé, ellos lo quieren asesinar porqué es uno de los lideres mundiales que se revelaron contra la raza skedar**

- **esta en lo correcto señor Hao** -dijo Fausto

- **entonces los skedars son esos animales que atacaron a Yoh?** -pregunto de nueva cuenta Mikihisa

- **pues los restos que vimos regados por la pensión, si, si lo son** -contestó Pirika muy seria

- **y si son del futuro, que va a pasar con nuestra familia? Porque solo quieren asesinar a Yoh?** -preguntó Keiko llorando

Fausto suspiró y empzó su explicación- **pues verán, Yoh es el lider, el primero en levantarse en armas, es la razón por la que lo quieren asesinar antes de que empiece todo, Mikihisa era el segundo a mando, despues se volvió estratega, pero ya no va a pelear en las batallas, Keiko y Tamao se dedican a cuidar de los huerfanos y a los hijos de los soldados, son unas madres para los huerfanos... entre ellos esta Anna, que le decía mamá a Keiko cuando era niña... lamentablemente, ustedes perdieron seres queridos años despues de comenzada la guerra, el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino, quienes murieron a muy avanzada edad, pero.. antes de que ellos murieran murio...** -Fausto se le quedó viendo a Hao

- **vaya, eso si no lo sabía...genial! voy a morir antes que mis abuelos –**contesto Hao con sarcasmo en su tono de voz

- **QUE?** -Tamao volteo a ver a Hao, se acercó a él y puso sus puños en el pecho de Hao- **como que vas a morir? y que va pasar con nosotros, conmigo y con tu hijo? **-Tamao empieza a llorar y se recarga en el pecho de Hao

- **diras **_**hijos**_ -Hao corrigió a Tamao

- **como?**

- **si, seran gemelos, un niño y una niña** -y Tamao vuelve a llorar- **por que lloras?**

- **lloro de felicidad, tontito**

Al dia siguiente, todos estaban en el comedor de la pensión desayunando, o más bien comiendo, porqué ya eran las 2:30 p.m., Anna bajo de su habitación con unos lentes de sol puestos, luego se sentó a un lado de Hao, ya que era uno de los asiento vacio más cercano

- **hace mucho sol, verdad cuñada?**

- **callate!**

- **dejala en paz, es la primera vez que bebe alcohol** -Pirika en un intento de defender a Anna

- **entonces no has vivido lo suficiente, cuñada**

- **ya callense, es mas Pirika, tu luces MUY rara con ropa de civil**

- **TT_TT**

- **por cierto Anna, tomate esta pastilla de calcio cuando termines de comer** -Fausto le entrega una pastilla blanca en forma de un hueso- **ya sabes, esta pastilla curara en 1 minuto tu brazo fracturado**

Terminando de comer, Anna se tomo la pastilla y pasado el minuto, Fausto le quito el yeso que le había puesto mientras dormia. Mientras tanto, Pirika estaba afuera terminando las reparaciones, despues miro al cielo y se maravillo de su azul y de las nubes, despues, le ayudo a Tamao a barrer la entrada de la pensión

- **muy bien, ya terminamos, muchas gracias señorita Pirika** -dijo Tamao con su dulce voz

- **por nada **n_n

- **hola Tamao! cuanto sin vernos!**

Cuando la aludida volteo a ver quien la llamaba, pudo ver a dos de sus amigos

- **oh! si! cuanto tiempo sin vernos joven Horo-Horo y señorita Tamiko**

- **ay! Tamao dejate de formalidades, ya te dije que me puedes llamar Damuko**

Pirika palidecio, la escoba que tenia en manos se le cayo, su segunda reacción fue ir corriendo y abrazar a Horo-Horo, entonces, empezó a llorar, en cambio, en la exprecion de Damuko se notaban los celos

- **q-q-quien es esta chica?** -pregunto el ainu totalmente rojo

- **pa...pa... papá! que bueno es verte tan joven **-dijo Pirika entre lágrimas

- **QUEEE?** -fue la unica palabra que dijeron los presentes

_**Continuará…**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Espero k les haya gustado ese cambio k hice con Pirika y Horo n_n

Etto… ya no tengo nada más k decir

Nos leemos luego!

Sayonara!


	14. Suegros, Padres Parte 1

SUGOI! Ya estoy de vuelta! Gomennasai x tardarme en subir el capitulo 14, pero es k había estado enferma y no había podido usar la computadora, además d k no tenia inpiración

PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA! Y espero que disfruten el capitulo 14, tmb espero k les guste ;D

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:Capitulo 14: Suegros, Padres, Hijos y Demás Familiares [parte 1]:.**

_Pirika palidecio, la escoba que tenia en manos se le cayo, su segunda reacción fue ir corriendo y abrazar a Horo-Horo, entonces, empezó a llorar, en cambio, en la exprecion de Damuko se notaban los celos_

_-__**q-q-quien es esta chica?**__-pregunto el ainu totalmente rojo_

_-__**pa...pa... papá! que bueno es verte tan joven**____-dijo Pirika entre lágrimas_

_-__**QUEEE?**__-fue la unica palabra que dijeron los presentes_

- **estas loca? Estas muy vieja para ser mi hija** –decia HoroHoro mientras rompia el fuerte abrazo que le daba Pirika, pero al ver la cara inundada en lagrimas de la peliazul, algo en ella hizo que su corazon se empezará a acelerar, ella tenia un parecido a alguien, pero… a quien?

Horo se le quedo viendo fijamente a Pirika sin quitar sus manos de los hombros de la joven quien tenia el mismo color de cabello que él, por supuesto, los celos de Damuko se desbordaron, tomó su maleta, se dio media vuelta y empezó andar. Pirika la vio y corrio hasta que la rebaso, luego la abrazo sorpresivamente

- **disculpame mam****á, no pensé que te pondrías celosa**–despues de lo dicho, Pirika miró a Damuko a los ojos

- **ma- ma- mamá?** -fue la unica palabra que dijo Damuko

...

Dentro de la pensión, Keiko estaba en la habitación de Yoh, Fausto estaba viendo como iba Yoh y suministro un medicamento de apariencia algo extraña y rojiza, le habia dicho a Keiko que ese medicamento lo utilizaban en los soldados que perdian sangre

- **... mi padre lo inventó, el señor Asakura se ira recuperando poco a poco, porqué le puedo decir que este medicamento trabaja mas lento que el medicamento de los huesos**

- **por qué?**

- **yo** **le hice la misma pregunta a mi padre y empezó a reirse de mi... despues le dio un paro cardiaco y murio**

- **lo siento mucho**

Anna entro a la habitación con cara de molesta, traia el cabello humedo, acababa de darse una ducha, llevaba un mini-vestido negro.

- **Fausto, puedo hablar contigo a solas? necesito preguntarte algo y quiero aprovechar esta ocasion**

- **yo voy a buscar a Tamao para decirle que empecemos a preparar la cena -Keiko salio de la habitación , no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Yoh**

- **muy bien, de que querias hablar? -pregunto Fausto despues de que Keiko cerró la puerta**

**- dime quien es Hana Asakura**

**- una persona**

**- YA LO SÉ!**

**- entonces porque preguntas?**

**- para ser un doctor eres muy idiota**

**- yo tambien te quiero como si fueras mi hermana**

**- Fausto, ya dejate de tus pinches juegos y dime de una puta vez quien es Hana Asakura** -dijo Anna notablemente enojada

Fausto guardó silencio un momento mientras terminaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, luego, volteo a ver a Anna- **por que tanta curiosidad por saber quien es Hana Asakura?**

**- por que el Mr. Blonde con el que peleé dijo que era hijo de Yoh...**-suspiró y se sentó junto al futón donde Yoh descansaba**-... y mio... **-Fausto se acerco hasta la ventana en donde vio a las nuevas visitas y a Pirika casi colgada del brazo de Horo Horo, Anna continuó hablando- **tambien dijo que era un doctor, lo que no entiendo es que nunca lo he visto, digo si es hijo mio se supone que deberia de reconocerlo de algun modo y más porque es el hijo de uno de los lideres, todo esto es muy ilogico** -Anna agachó la cabeza totalmente confundida

- **si, lo conozco, de hecho, es uno de mis mejores amigos, sino fuera por él no hubiera conocido a mi amada Eliza, hubieran pasado muchas cosas que de algun modo afectarian el futuro si no fuera por la existencia de Hana**

- **como cuales?** -pregunto Anna

- **como mi existencia, el salvó mi vida una vez cuando eramos niños, y tambien la existencia de muchos niños y mujeres, ya que él se especializó en la ginecologia y pediatria** -Fausto rió un poco- **no le digas a nadie lo que te voy a decir, pero... sino fuera por el, tu ya estarias muerta**

En ese momento se oye un grito, rapidamente Anna y Fausto corrieron hacia la planta baja de la pensión, no sin antes tomar sus armas. Cuando llegaron hasta donde se habían escuchado los gritos, vieron que Pirika le disparo en la cabeza a un skedar... era el skedar que habia mordido a Yoh.

- **q-que demonios es eso?** -pregunto Horo entre curioso y con mucho asco

- **un skedar... y supongo que tu eres Horokeu Usui y tu Tamiko Kurobe** -dijo Anna mientras miraba a Horo Horo y a Damuko de pies a cabeza

- **y como es que sabes nuestros nombres?** -pregunto confundida Damuko

- **soy... la novia de Yoh... me llamo Anna Kyôyama**

- **QUE? Yoh tiene novia?** -grito el peliazul

- **si, Yoh tiene novia, en serio no se que le vio Anna** -dijo Hao en tono de burla

- **lo mismo que te vio Tamao a ti, idiota** -contesto Anna

- **pues... Tamao a visto muchas **_**cosas**_ -Hao respondió en un tono entre burlon y presumido

- **nunca se te va a quitar lo grosero, verdad Hao?** -se escucho una voz conocida para los presentes

cuando el susodicho volteo, pudo ver quien le había hablado- Naoto? jaja! que bien! si pudiste llegar de tu viaje, y dime, como te fue?

- **me fue muy y hasta te puedo decir que no vas a ser el unico que se va a casar**

**- no me digas que... **

**- si, me comprometi con Angelique**

**- escuche mi nombre, estas hablando mal de mi? **

Todos ven entrar a una joven rubia, el cabello le llegaba a las caderas, sus ojos eran color miel casi verdes y su piel era blanca, Anna no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, acaso ella era...?

**- Anna, estas bien?** -preguntó Fausto

**- si, estoy bien **-dijo sin dejar de ver a la pareja recien llegada

**- hola, soy Angelique Dubois, soy la prometida de Naoto** -Angelique hizo una reverencia ante los presentes y luego se dirigio hacia su prometido- _**Naoto, je me sens fatigué, demandez ce que est notre chambre **_(**traducción:** _Naoto, me siento cansada, pregunta por nuestra habitación_)

- _**Je peux vous montrer la chambre, ne vous inquiétez pas**_ (**traduccion:** _Puedo mostrarte la habitación, no te preocupes_) -contestó Anna con un perfecto francés

- _**merci, quel est votre nom?**_ (**traducción:** _gracias, cual es tu nombre?_)

_**- Anna**_

_**- Anna... joli nom que vous avez, je l'ai toujours aimé**_ (**traducción:** _que bonito nombre tienes, siempre me ha gustado_)

**- **_**merci**_

**- no sabia que podias hablar en francés, Annita**

Todos voltearon para ver quien era el sujeto que habia dicho eso, y vieron que el "sujeto" era nada más y nada menos que el menor de los Asakura

- **señor Asakura, se supone que deberia estar en reposo** -dijo Fausto con un tono preocupado- **además, como demonios se quito el... **-Fausto interrumpio lo que iba a decir cuando vio el charco de sangre en el que estaba parado Yoh, la sangre no provenia de las heridas, sino del brazo izquierdo, el cual era en donde tenia el suero.

De repente Yoh se desplomó, la primera en ir a su auxilio fue Anna

- **Yoh, estas bien?**

**- si, no te preocupes Annita, solo fue que sentí las pierna muy debiles y que ya no me podia sostener**

**- alguien podria llevar a una habitación al señor Usui **-dijo Fausto

Cuando todos voltearon a ver a Horo Horo, vieron a Damuko y a Pirika con él tratando de reanimarlo

**- aun no entiendo como es que se convirtio en uno de los altos mandos si se desmaya cuando ve sangre** -dijo Pirika

**- es muy lógico, por qué la sangre de los skedars es verde** -contesto Eliza

**- pero aun asi es sangre** -Anna suspiró- **por Kami, que no pueden pensar bien?**

- **dejalas en paz Anna, solo estan bromeando **-dijo Yoh mientras Fausto vendaba en el brazo de Yoh

**- y tu estas delirando** -dijo Anna antes de que Yoh riera un poco por el comentario de su novia

**- esperen un momento, que son skedar y de que demonios estan hablando?** -pregunto Naoto

Hubo silencio, los que sabian de lo que hablaban no decian nada, y Horo Horo seguía desmayado

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eso es todo por ahora y ojala k les haya gustado k haya introducido 2 personajes en la trama, voy a subir otro capitulo en esta semana, pero ya veré

Nos leemos luego!

Sayonara!


	15. Suegros, Padres Parte 2

ke onda!

si, ya se ke llevo mucho tiempo sin reportarme (no me maten, ok?... oye tu! baja esa hacha y no te rias como sicopata, no es gracioso, y tu, baja esa antorcha, y si puedes apagarla estaria mejor) pero por fin aki esta el capitulo 15

ya se ke lo habia prometido subirlo en la misma semana que subi el capitulo 14, pero es ke no habia tenido la suficiente inspiracion y no lo habia terminado hasta ahora (SIIII! MI INSPIRACION VOLVIO!). Muy bien, no les estorbo más y aki va el capitulo 15

En sus marcas... Listas?... A LEER! (OYE TU! TE DIJE KE APAGARAS ESA ANTORCHA!)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el capitulo anterior**

-** aun no entiendo como es que se convirtio en uno de los altos mandos si se desmaya cuando ve sangre **-dijo Pirika

- **es muy lógico, por qué la sangre de los skedars es verde **-contesto Eliza

- **pero aun asi es sangre **-Anna suspiró- **por Kami, que no pueden pensar bien?**

- **dejalas en paz Anna, solo estan bromeando **-dijo Yoh mientras Fausto ponia una venda en el brazo de Yoh

- **y tu estas delirando **-dijo Anna antes de que Yoh riera un poco por el comentario de su novia

- **esperen un momento, que son skedar y de que demonios estan hablando? **-pregunto Naoto

Hubo silencio, los que sabian de lo que hablaban no decian nada, y Horo Horo seguía desmayado

**.:Capitulo 15: Suegros, Padres, Hijos y Demás Familiares [parte 2]:.**

El inconciente HoroHoro al fin reaccionó, primero se pregunto donde se encontraba, pero después recordo todo. Salio de la habitación donde se encontraba porque vio que no había nadie y todo el ruido se encontraba abajo. Al salir de la habitación, escucho voces en la habitación de Yoh y decidio ir a ver que era lo que pasaba.

- **jijijiji**

-** de que te ries Yoh **o_ô

-** te pareces mucho a la novia de Naoto **-Anna se puso totalmente roja y miró a un lado-** lo digo en serio es como si fueran hermanas y hablas francés como ella**

**- deja de decir estupideces**

**- y también tienes el mismo caracter de Naoto cuando esta de mal humor**

**- mejor callate**

**- pero lo estoy diciendo en serio ¡te pareces mucho a ellos dos! no será que... **-Yoh abrio los ojos todo lo que pudo por la sorpresa- **¡ELLOS SON TUS PAPÁS!**

Anna le dio un sorpresivó puñetazo a Yoh que lo tiró de lado-** ¡no grites!**

Afuera de la habitación, HoroHoro no comprendia de lo que hablaban Yoh y Anna; asi que decidio seguir escuchando. Yoh ya se había incorporado y se acariciaba la mejilla que había recibido el puñetazo- **golpeas fuerte TT_TT**

**- lo sé**

**- ahora si, dime Anna... ¿Naoto y Angelique son tus papás?**

**- ¿que no es obvio el parecido?**

**- jijijiji**

**- ¿y ahora de que te ries?**

**- te ves linda cuando te sonrojas**

Yoh tomo de la barbilla a Anna y la acercó hacía el para besarla

**- ¡OUH! ¡QUE ROMANTICO! ya se porque mi papá estaba espiando**

- **¡CALLATE PIRIKA!** -se escuchó la voz de HoroHoro, pero despues de escucharon sus pasos que iba huyendo de "la escena del crimen"

- **sigo sin entender como fue que se convirtio en uno de los altos mandos **-dijo Anna con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

**- ni yo lo sé jijijiji **

**- por cierto, a donde se fue Pirika**

**- eso tampoco lo sé! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

- **Yoh... te sientes bien?** -pregunto Anna preocupada

**- mejor que nunca**

Anna lo vio algo raro en su comportamiento, tenia la mirada ida, reía de la nada y a veces se miraba los dedos como si fueran el gran descubrimiento. Ante las observaciones de Anna, fue a buscar a Fausto. Lo encontro en la sala junto con Hao y los demás invitados

- **me puedes decir que demonios le diste a Yoh? **-dijo Anna dirigiendo su vista a Fausto y los demas hacia ella

**- bueno... le di unas pastillas de panacea universal**

**:::Explicación hecha por; Manta Oyamada (el del futuro):::**

La panacea universal es un remedio que buscaban los antiguos alquimistas para curar todas las enfermedades. Fue encontrada, perfeccionada, vitaminada y encapsulada en el año 2038, pero tiene sus "efectos secundarios" ya que esta hecha de marihuana, asi que solo se le da a soldados despues de una fuerte batalla y no a civiles comunes y corrientes

**:::Fin De La Explicación:::**

**- PANACEA! SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA FAUSTO!**

- **que estara alucinando un buen rato en lo que mejora** -decia Fausto sin despegar su vista de la televisión

En la hora de la cena, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor. Yoh ya estaba recuperandose del "efecto secundario" de la Panacea...

- **me siento un poco mareado** -dijo Yoh

-** si, se de que hablas **-contestó Anna conteniendo su furia- **todo es culpa de Fausto**

... Horo Horo, Damuko y Pirika hablaban...

- **Pirika **

- **si, mamá?** -contentó Pirika, quien estaba sentada entre Horo Horo y Damuko

**- tienes hermanos?**

**- si, tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Rikan**

- **QUE DEMONIOS?** -gritó el peliazul al escuchar el nombre

**- lo sé, papá, es el nombre de tu padre**

**- oye Damuko -**dijo Horo Horo mientras se acercaba a la joven- **esta chica me esta dando miedo, no me estara espiando?**

**- no lo sé, Horo, solo te puedo decir que tiene los ojos muy similares a los tuyos**

... con Hao y Tamao...

- **oye Tamao, por que el bizcocho de Pirika siempre esta con "Hoto Hoto" y Damuko?**

**- pues que Pirika resulto ser hija del joven Horo Horo y la señorita Damuko**

**- ya decia yo!**

**- que decias?**

- **que no ves? Pirika si no tuviera el cabello azul como "Hoto Hoto" verian que es casi identica a Damuko**

Tamao observo a Pirika y a Damuko- **es cierto! la señorita Pirika y la señorita Damuko se parecen mucho! **-todos se quedaron viendo a Tamao, ya que no solo grito, sino que también se puso de pie- **eehm... perdon **-y se vuelve a sentar, su cara estaba roja como un tomate

**- jejeje**

- **de que te ries Hao?** -pregunto Tamao algo molesta

**- es que tu cara esta roja y... y te ves linda**

Tamao y Hao se quedaron viendo mutuamente, Hao tomo la barbilla de Tamao y le dio un beso. Yoh estaba viendo la escena, y sonrio.

- **oigan! ustedes dos! mejor vayanse a un hotel! **-Naoto le dijo a Hao y a Tamao

-** Naoto! les dices eso como si nunca me hubieras besado **-lo regaño Angelique

hubo risas generales por el sonrojo de Naoto

- **no se porque te sonrojas suegro... **-todo se quedo en silencio por el comentario de Yoh- **...digo... Naoto**

- **no le hagan mucho caso, cuando era bebé, se le cayó de cabeza a papá **-las risas volvieron por el comentario de Hao-** ...pero lo que dije fue verdad... bueno... ya que...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

bueno, eso es todo... por ahora... :risa malvada: muajajajajajajajajajaja...

... espero ke se hayan quedado intrigadas por ke... porke yo si me kede intrigada (otra vez) -.-U

jeje no es cierto, pero lo ke si es cierto, el proximo capitulo va a estar bueno porque va haber acción!

no acción sexosa, no sean mal pensadas, sino acción como la vez pasada... se acuerdan? yo se ke si ;) y tambien incluiré a 3 personajes de nuestro anime favorito, ya lo leerán (con acento español) no os desespereis, mi pekeñas saltamontes

ya me voy

sayonara!


	16. Ataque Desde El Futuro

WHOA! AL FIN EL CAPITULO 16! :ovación:

Sip, aki esta el famoso capitulo 16 y pues estoy contenta porque es el primero en el que llego al 16!

Kiero darles las gracias a todas mis lectoras y a mi unico lector varón… ICHIGO YAGAMI! chicas! Vayan todas a review, ahí está! Abusen sexualmente de él :evil laugh: (ntc ichigo-san, just teasing! xP)

Bueno, no las interrumpo mas y ya lean (aunke el cap no me salio como keria, pero hago lo ke se puede)

En sus marcas… listas…. A LEER!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:Capitulo 16: Ataque desde el futuro:.**

En el año 2042, un chico de cabello verde vigilaba atentamente los monitores que daban hacia al exterior, donde el dia era bueno y pacifico, los civiles estaban en el exterior

**- estas muy atento, porqué no te tomas un descanso y vas con Jeanne -habia escuchado el joven de cabello verde**

**- Ren! hola, como esta Jeanne?**

**- bien, de hecho ahi esta -**Ren señalo a uno de los monitores en donde se veía una joven mujer, con cabello plateado y ojos rojos, estaba hablando por su comunicador mientras miraba a los civiles.

De repente, una alarma empieza a sonar y los civiles en el exterior empiezan a correr a los refugios subterraneos.

**- skedars! -dijeron los dos al unisono**

**- donde se encuentran? -**pregunto Ren mientras preparaba sus armas

**- en el exterior**

**- MALDICION! ESTUPIDAS LAGARTIJAS!**

**- no puede ser... -**Lyserg dijo casi en shock

**- que pasa Lyserg?**

**- tienen a un rehen... -**decia mientras tomaba sus armas

**- genial! -**dijo Ren con sarcasmo**- muy bien! ahora tenemos que ir a rescatarlo**

**- rescatarla... -**corrigió el peliverde en estado de shock**- ...la rehen es... Jeanne**

Ren sintió por un momento que sus piernas eran de mantequilla que se estaban derritiendo lentamente y su corazón latía rápidamente**- en donde estan los skedars que tienen a Jeanne?**

**- no se ven en los monitores -**respondió Lyserg con tensión en su voz

**- COMO DE QUE NO SE VEN LOS MONITORES? -**dijo Ren gritando y tomando del cuello a Lyserg**- COMO QUE NO SE VEN LOS PINCHES SKEDARS QUE TIENEN A MI ESPOSA?**

Entonces, otra alarma empezó a sonar, ambos jovenes miraron al mismo monitor

**- eso es...**

**...**

Todos los skedars estaban cerca del transportador del tiempo, llevaban a Jeanne, quien estaba inconciente. En eso, llega un Mr. Blonde

**- muy bien compañeros, es hora irnos, activen el transportador del tiempo!**

Los skedars activaron el transportador del tiempo, en el cual solo se vio una resplandeciente luz, unos skedars empezaron a pasar a travez de la luz.

* * *

><p>En el año 2007, faltaba unos dias para la boda de Hao y Tamao, Yoh estaba con Ryu y Manta en el jardin platicando, cuando escuchan la voz de Anna<p>

**- NO PUEDE SER! -**fue lo que se escuchó desde el interior de la pensión, los tres hombres entraron corriendo para ver que sucedia

En la televisión, podian ver que en la ciudad habia un desastre, primero creian que había sido un ataque terrorista, pero vieron a unas criaturas muy extrañas que atacaban a las personas

**- son...**

**- si, son ellos otra vez -**Anna interrumpio a Yoh, se puso de pie y lo jaló del brazo, buscando a Fausto, Eliza, Pirika y Hao y los reunió en su habitación

**- sucedió algo, Anna? -**pregunto Fausto

**- los skedars volvieron a venir, esta vez están atacando la ciudad, nos tenemos que preparar para lo peor**

**- para lo peor? que puede ser peor que ellos vengan al pasado? –**preguntó Yoh

**- que intenten adelantar los hechos, todo lo que se supone que deberia pasar en 5 años**

**- es muy obvio Anna, es obvio que lo quieren hacer, asi ellos nos podrian asesinar y tomar desprevenidos a los demás lideres y matarlos -**dijo Hao en un tono serio

**- exacto!**

**- en ese caso hay que empezar a preparnos antes de que causen una catastrofe -**propuso Pirika

**- pues entonces, empecemos a sacar nuestros trajes de batalla y nuestro armamento -**dijo Fausto con un tono de voz que lo hacia parecer sicopata

**- si -**dijeron los demás al unisono

**- esperen -**Anna se dirigió hacia la entrada de su habitación y abrió repentinamente la puerta, tanto ella como los demás pudieron ver que Ryu, Horo y Manta estaban espiandolos

**- ay papá! siempre espiando -**dijo Pirika con tono de resignación

**- Yoh, a que se refieren con skedars? -**pregunto Manta asustado

**- que estaban haciendo aqui? -**preguntó Anna, pero despues suspiró y se le vio calmada**- bueno, despues de todo, se iban a enterar**

* * *

><p>Jeanne despertó. Vió que la tenian los skedars y que aparte habian activado el transportador del tiempo, habían cuatro skedars, asi que fue lentamente fue sacando una navaja que tenía guardada en un bolsillo en el muslo derecho, y cuando menos se lo esperaban, Jeanne clavó la navaja en el ojo del skedar que la tenía, del mismo bolsillo saco una laptop gun y les empezó a disparar a todos los skedars que se le atravesaban<p>

**- les dije que le quitaran todas las armas que tuviera... absolutamente todas! -**dijo totalmente furioso

Los skedars seguían peleando contra Jeanne, hasta que las municiones se le terminaron, un skedar herido la iba a atacar cuando un disparo le voló la tapa de los sesos y el skedar cayó sobre Jeanne

**- con rasguños, pero estas viva... porque siempre te sucederá eso? -**era Ren quien habia disparado y ahora entre él y Lyserg le estaban ayudandole a quitarse el skedar muerto de encima, Jeanne se dió cuenta de que el skedar que la quería atacar era el ultimo

**- estas bien, Jeanne? -**pregunto el peliverde

**- que asco... si, estoy bien, gracias... por... preguntar... -**Jeanne empezó a tener arcadas

**- muy bien, si vas a vomitar, solo hazlo –**dijo Ren con una gran gota de sudor

**- no, ya estoy bien, es solo que senti mucho asc... aaarg! -**un skedar habia atacado por la espalda a Jeanne, arañandola en medio de la espalda

**- JEANNE! -**grito Ren al ver a su esposa herida

Ren intento sujetar a Jeanne, pero el skedar ya la tenia entre sus garras y se la llevo con el hacía el pasado

**- JEANNE! MALDITO SKEDAR! - **Ren iba directo hacia el transportador del tiempo pero Lyserg lo detuvo**- NO ME DETENGAS!**

**- no te das cuenta? No sabemos en qué va afectar nuestra presencia en el pasado, **

**- LA VIDA DE JEANNE Y DE MI HIJO VALEN MAS QUE CUALQUIER COSA PARA MI! -**Ren corrió hacia el transportador y desaparecio en la luz que había en medio de este

**- hijo? -**se pregunto Lyserg a sus adentros

**- Wow! yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi Annita!**

Lyserg escucho eso a sus espaldas, volteo y vio a un hombre de unos 50 o mas, de cabello largo y castaño, unas canas se asomaban en el cabello. Lyserg lo reconocio y rapidamente se puso en posicion de firmes

**- general Asakura**

**- relajate Diethel, tienes mi permiso para ir al pasado, sabes que tienes que ir ayudar a los Tao, no se preocupe, yo apagare el transportador del tiempo y si vienen más skedars yo les parto su madre**

**- como usted lo ordene mi general**

Lyserg rapidamente paso por el umbral que lo llevaría al pasado. Yoh, por su parte, se acerco hacia el transportador, vio la fecha y mostro una melancolica sonrisa.

**- Anna... te extraño tanto...**

"_el transportador ha sido apagado con __éxito_" se escuchó al momento de ser apagado

* * *

><p>Anna y Pirika ya estaban listas con el traje de batalla, ese que tenían al momento de llegar al pasado. Anna había recibido un mensaje de parte de sus compañeros diciendo que el y Ren Tao habian llegado al pasado, ya que los skedars tenían a Jeanne y necesitaban refuerzos<p>

**- creo que tendre que ser discreta, no es asi Anna? **-pregunto Pirika

**- discreta tu? no me hagas reir, además, tu no irás conmigo**

**- Anna! porque no?**

**- sé que es mi tarea cuidar a Yoh, pero te lo encargaré a ti, se lo encargaria a Fausto, pero no quiero que le vuelva a dar panacea**

**- NO! Lyserg esta en peligro y... –**Pirika guardó silencio y se sonrojo

**- no me digas que tu y Diethel...**

**- si**

**- desde cuando?**

**- desde hace una semana**

**- que facilota eres, Pirika!**

**- que?... NO! me referia a que somos novios**

**- y yo me referia a que sí ya habian tenido sexo**

**- luego dices que la mal pensada soy yo... -**Pirika se quedo pensando un momento y recordo cuando Anna habia insinuado algo sobre ella e Yoh, una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en su rostro**- oye Anna**

**- si?**

**- eres virgen?**

**- tu no, verdad?**

**- yo si, y tu?**

**- tambien, y sabes? por eso no quiero que vayas conmigo, por que me vas a distraer con tus preguntas estupidas, asi que mejor ocupate de que Yoh este respirando, porque si no lo esta, tu dejaras de respirar tambien, entendiste?**

**- si -**contestó Pirika haciendo un puchero, ya que iba a empezar a llorar por las amenazas de Anna

En la habitación de Yoh, Hao e Yoh ya le habian explicado a Ryu, HoroHoro y a Manta a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido en la pensión, los tres estaban en estado de shock

**- asi que eso era lo que no nos querias contar a Ryu y a mi, verdad? -**dijo Manta con un dejo de tristeza

**- si, asi es, Anna dijo que si alguien mas fuera de nuestro circulo lo sabia, iba afectar mucho en el futuro -**HoroHoro se levanta pero aun en shock**- ...eehm Horo, que haces?**

**- voy a adelantar algo que va a pasar**

Horo sale de la habitación, todos lo sigueron hasta la cocina en donde Damuko estaba hablando con Tamao, Keiko y Kino

**- Damuko... eehm... yo... bueno...**

**- que pasa Horo? porque estas temblando? -**preguntaba Damuko mientras las demás guardaban silencio

**- bueno... es que... yo se que tu desde hace buen tiempo tu lo querias...**

**- un bebé?**

**- si... digo... NO!**

**- quiere saber que si te casas con el -**Hao estaba sentado a un lado de Damuko

**- desde cuando ha estado sentado ahi Hao? -**Keiko le pregunto a Tamao

**- OYE! SE SUPONE QUE YO LO IBA A PREGUNTAR!**

**- pero nunca hiciste la pregunta**

**- ... si... -**dijo Damuko casi en un murmullo

**- que dijiste? -**preguntó el peliazul

**- pues yo escuche que si -**interrumpio Hao otra vez**- Damuko, estas llorando?**

Era cierto, Damuko estaba con la cabeza baja y se había tapado con la mano la boca. HoroHoro fue y la abrazo.

**- no sabes lo desesperada que estaba por que me hicieras esa pregunta**

**- si, muy bonito, dejense ya de cursilerias -**Anna entro a la cocina y le dio un arma a Horo Horo**- Yoh te enseñara como usarla**

**- yo?**

**- si, tu, yo me tengo que ir, vinieron agentes del futuro y necesitan mi ayuda -**Anna se acercó un poco más a Yoh**- Pirika cuidara de tu trasero en lo que voy a ayudar a estos agentes, asi que mantente vivo... ya me voy**

**- espera -**Yoh jaló a Anna, la besó apasionadamente y despues rompió el beso**- es para la buena suerte**

Anna simplemente dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y salió corriendo fuera de la pensión

**Continuará…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eso es todo! No tengo mucho ke decir asi ke ya me voy por ke ya va a ser la 1:30 a.m. y además kiero ke Yoh me bese como besó a Anna -.-U

sayonara!


End file.
